


Inferno

by Eleuvé (tomorrow)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Brothels, Detectives, Español | Spanish, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomorrow/pseuds/Eleuv%C3%A9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU 1920. Basado en arte de <a href="http://lettiebobettie.tumblr.com/">Lettie</a>.<br/>Los detectives Sam y Dean Winchester investigan un caso de personas desaparecidas en la pequeña ciudad de Crescent City. Mientras todas las pistas apuntan al teatro de variedades Inferno, Dean conoce a Castiel, un joven y guapo trapecista que parece estar interesado en él.</p>
<p>Puedes escuchar el fanmix <a href="http://8tracks.com/eleuve/inferno">aquí</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Galletas, leyes y detectives

Dean Winchester entró con sigilo a la pequeña oficina en el sótano de la estación de policía que compartía con su hermano. La luz estaba encendida y sobre el escritorio descansaban las placas que acreditaban a ambos como detectives acompañando a una multitud avasalladora de declaraciones, fotografías y expedientes por archivar. Coronando el desorden estaban los enormes pies de Sam, que dormía recargado en el igualmente gigantesco sillón de cuero café. Dean dejó caer violentamente sobre el escritorio la carpeta que llevaba en manos. Sam casi se fue de espaldas intentando sacar la pistola del cinturón y poner los pies en el suelo al mismo tiempo. Su hermano fingió que nada había pasado y se sentó tranquilamente detrás de su propio escritorio, dando un buen sorbo a su taza de café. Sam carraspeó con molestia, frunció el ceño y se frotó los ojos.

—¿Qué? —dijo Dean fingiendo inocencia.

—Dijiste que el de los cuatreros en Maryland sería el último caso, —reclamó con voz amodorrada.

Dean dejó la taza en el escritorio y se dedicó a hurgar en los cajones.

—¡Uh, la temible viuda Atkins!... bueno... sobre eso, quizá te mentí, un poco. Te diría que lo siento pero... ¡Eh, mira! —exclamó, alzando con triunfo la mitad de una galleta glaseada que tenía bastante mal aspecto, pero tras olfatearla, Dean pareció calificar como lo suficiente buena para comerla.

—La última vez que Bobby trajo galletas fue hace dos semanas, —lo reprendió Sam—. Y sabes que no puedo, tengo mi examen para ingresar a la Facultad.

—Podrías al menos revisarlo ¿sabes?

—¡Claaro! En cuanto tú te des el tiempo de revisar mi guía de examen, —espetó Sam, lanzando a su hermano un ciento de hojas cosidas entre sí.

El cuadernillo cayó abierto sobre el escritorio de Dean, haciendo que la taza se tambaleara.

—Es un buen caso ¿vale? —intentó justificarse.

Sam soltó una risita sarcástica.

—¿Un buen caso como ése de la ancianita que robaba latas en las tiendas de conveniencia?

—Un buen caso como uno que incluye homicidios, en plural, —se defendió Dean, poniéndose de pie para abrir él mismo la carpeta—. Todos desaparecidos y luego encontrados muertos. Y a éste, Andy Gallagher, no lo han hallado todavía pero creo que te imaginas...

Dean simuló que se echaba una soga al cuello. Sam rodó los ojos y hojeó la carpeta.

—¡¿Crescent City?! Dean, eso está como a mil kilómetros de aquí, —protestó Sam—. Además, probablemente sean sólo casos inconexos. Cosas de un pueblito.

—Eso creí yo, —explicó Dean, metiéndo la mano en el bolsillo—. Pero mira con más atención mi aprendiz, son rangos de edades completamente diferentes, ningún perfil encaja... y Bobby notó algo curioso, todos han aparecido en la costa, maniatados y con una piedra al cuello. Es un mismo asesino.

Sam se mordió el interior de la mejilla y torció la boca.

—Ni siquiera está en nuestra jurisdicción.

—Bueno, —sonrió Dean con suficiencia—. Tampoco está en la jurisdicción de la ley seca. Además, Bobby investigó un poco y la policía allá no está ni de lejos capacitada para resolver esto sola. Refuerzos Sammy, somos la caballería. ¡Washington D.C., a la carga!

Sam se frotó el hombro, donde Dean le había dado un manotazo. Replicó, cerrando la carpeta y haciéndola a un lado.

—Dile a Adam.

—¿Adam? ¡Adam! ¿Adam el que casi se orina encima de emoción cuando le digo “hola” por el pasillo? ¡Tío! ¿Estás escuchando lo que dices? Es el mejor caso que jamás hayas visto, esto nos abrirá las puertas del departamento, te lo digo.

—Ya te he dicho que no me interesa. Tengo el examen de la Facultad.

—Oh, no seas idiota. ¿Cuándo dices que es?

—En marzo 2.

Dean puso cara de concentración mientras hacía cuentas.

—¡Pero bueno! -exclamó al fin—. Eso es en dos semanas. ¡Estaremos de vuelta para entonces!

—Febrero 25 de hace cinco años, el asesino de ojos amarillos que incineraba a sus víctimas. Marzo 3 hace cuatro años, el falso fantasma de Milwauke. Marzo 10 de hace dos años, el maniático que plantaba trampas ocultas en las paredes de edificios públicos. ¿Necesitas que siga?

—Ya, ya. Olvídalo.

—Ni se te ocurra sugerir que papá me arregle un examen, el que sea director de la facultad no significa...

—Olvídalo, le diré a alguien más.

—Estoy harto de tener que desviarme todo el tiempo para ir a cudar tus pasos, como si dependiéramos el uno del otro para todo lo que...

—¡Dije que lo olvides Sammy! Puedo hacerlo solo.

Dean frunció el entrecejo pero se dedicó a hojear una revista desde su asiento. Sam se mordió el interior de la mejilla; abrió tímidamente la carpeta frente a su escritorio.

—Sería bueno tener experiencia. Poner en práctica lo que he aprendido, —comentó.

Su hermano alzó la mirada.

—Excelente.

—Pero ésta vez es en serio, pase lo que pase, regreso a D.C en dos semanas.

Dean le dió una palmada en la espalda.

—Puedes regresar con mi bendición, lo prometo, —tomó su sombrero del perchero junto a la puerta y se apresuró a salir—. Iré a decirle a Bobby que salimos mañana. Prepara las maletas, hermanito.

—¿Nos vamos hoy? ¡Pero sería de noche para cuando logremos tener todo listo!

—Son tres días de camino, ya veremos el sol en algún momento del viaje. —Dean le guiñó un ojo antes de salir.


	2. Crescent City

Cresecent City resultó ser tal y como Sam lo había predicho, un pueblito oscuro, caluroso y sin nada particularmente interesante. Dean lo catalogó como el peor destino turístico en toda Norteamérica, incluso si estaba excento de la ley seca.

En cuanto los vecinos oían el rumor del automóvil de Dean, brotaban de la nada los 1587 habitantes de que presumía la ciudad; no tardaron en darse cuenta de que los rumores de un par de detectives de la capital se habían esparcido en los tres días que les tomó el viaje.

—Aquí los únicos que tenemos automóvil somos los policías y los bomberos, —había comentado Zacarías, el jefe de policía de Crescent City.

—¿Es que no tienen ambulancias? —inquirió Dean.

—El hospital más cercano está en Lakeside, cruzando el puente.

Zacarías era un hombre anciano, con una mata de pelo blanco que le crecía alrededor de la coronilla como si fuera una areola y de hecho, si le daba luz solar por atrás, podría pasar por alguno de los apóstoles. Parecía haberse quedado atascado en algún punto de los 1800, al igual que su estación de policía, donde incluso la máquina de escribir lucía como si hubiera sido robada de un museo francés; ni qué decir de los dos autos patrulla estacionados afuera. Dean comentó a Sam en son de broma que uno de esos debió haber sido el que manejara Mercedes Benz para probar que su marido tenía razón respecto al automóvil; Zacarías lo había escuchado y decidió que no le agradaban los detecives citadinos.

—El oficial Singer me dijo que vendrían, aunque debo admitir que los esperaba para mañana. También a alguien, bueno, con más... experiencia, a decir verdad.

—De haber llegado mañana hubiéramos tenido más experiencia, —replicó Dean mordazmente.

—¿Qué avances llevan en la investigación? —preguntó Sam, para desviar la atención de su hermano. Bobby les había advertido que no causaran problemas, aunque generalmente la mejor forma de hacer que Dean hiciera algo, era prohibírselo.

—Bueno... encontramos todos los cuerpos ¿no?

—¿Está al tanto de que encontrar gente viva es su trabajo?

—Dean...

Zacarías les lanzó una mirada asesina antes de hurgar en un archivero cercano.

—Si creen poder hacerlo mejor... —dijo, lanzando unas hojas mecanografiadas sobre la mesa. Sam distinguió nombres con direcciones antes de que Dean las cogiera y guardara dobladas en el bolsillo interior del saco.

—Por supuesto.

—Gracias por su tiempo. Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha, —sonrió Sam con timidez, mientras su hermano salía groseramente de la estación.

—No causen líos o me veré obligado a pedirles que se vayan, —advirtió Zacarías.

—Prometido. —respondió Sam, pensando que en realidad, parecía que le habría complacido enormemente echarlos de la ciudad en ése instante.

 

Los métodos poco ortodoxos de Dean se habían hecho notar ésa misma mañana, cuando descubrieron que la viuda de Harris había abandonado el pueblo luego de los incidentes. Después de que allanara la casa por el patio trasero, Dean había robado una caja que contenía, entre otras cosas: corbatas, identificaciones, una factura con una dirección escrita en la parte trasera y una cerillera con el logo de un burdel que Sam insinuó, era para uso personal de su hermano y no para la investigación.

Viendo a Dean devorar su segunda hamburguesa como si fuera la primera vez que comía en meses, a Sam le costaba creer que le preocupara otra cosa; si no comenzaban a reunir pistas ahora que el asesino estaba descuidado, el caso iría de mal en peor y se deslizarían en blanco hasta la fecha de su examen de la facultad. En lugar de la cena, Sam se sirvió de los expedientes que habían traído de Washington y comparó datos con los documentos de Zacarías.

—¿No vas a comerte eso? —inquirió Dean, trinchando el filete de Sam para pasarlo a su plato sin esperar respuesta.

—Dean, ¿quieres enfocarte?

—Eftoy enfocado, —respondió Dean, con la boca llena de carne.

Sam frunció el ceño, cerró el folder y tomó el saco del respaldo de la silla al tiempo que llamaba al mesero para pagar la cuenta.

—Se hace tarde. Quiero ver al menos otras dos casas hoy, —dijo, mientras se ponía en pie.

—Oh ¡Vamos! —protestó Dean— ¡Ni siquiera he probado el pay! ¿Y sabes hace cuánto que no me tomo un cerveza? Helada, burbujeante, refrescante...

—Dean...

—Sammy: tres palabras. No Ley Seca, —ennumeró Dean con los dedos de la mano.

— Sólo el pay. No podemos tomar nada mientras estamos en el trabajo. Y que sea para llevar, —añadió al ver que su hermano se había acomodado a la mesa de nuevo.

 

En la casa de los Hagedorn no tuvieron más suerte, fueron recibidos por una llorosa viuda de alrededor de 50 años que se abrazó a Sam como una sanguijuela mientras le contaba lo triste y sola que estaría sin su pobre marido y lo mucho que el menor de los Winchester se parecía a su difunto esposo. Dean hubiera encontrado el gesto menos descarado si las vecinas no les hubieran contado que los Hagedorn tenían problemas desde algunos años antes de los asesinatos, siendo más concretos, poco después de que el Inferno abriera sus puertas; la cerillera que Dean encontró en uno de los sacos del difunto sólo sirvió para confirmar las sospechas de los Winchester. Dean particularmente, parecía bastante divertido con la idea de homicidios ligados a un burdel local.

—Espera a que le diga a Bobby que una viuda quiere pedir tu mano en matrimonio.

—¡Dean!

—¿Qué? No es como si no hubiera pasado antes, ¿recuerdas a la esposa de aquel millonario? Debes aceptar que tenía más iniciativa que ésta, mira que posar para tí en negligé sobre el escritorio...

—Eres asqueroso, Dean, —espetó Sam

La tercera casa estaba tan cerca que pudieron haber llegado andando tras en media hora, pero Dean insistió en llevar el auto para “lucir más imponentes”. Sally Vanhauten, viuda de William Vanhauten parecía estar más dispuesta a recibirlos y hasta invitó a Sam a tomar el té mientras Dean revisaba los efectos personales del difunto, lamentablemente el buen trato terminó con la indiscreción de Dean, que gritó desde el piso superior que había hallado otra cerillera. La mujer se puso como histérica, negando que su marido pudiera frecuentar “un antro de mala muerte” como el Inferno y en cambio afirmaba que habían sido ellos quienes habían sembrado la evidencia para acabar con el buen nombre Vanhauten. Los sacó con la amenaza de llamar a la policía y dado que ninguno de los Winchester tenía gana alguna de encontrarse con Zacarías por segunda vez en un día, se batieron en retirada.

—¿Sabes? —comenzó Sam, mientras Dean conducía al interior de la ciudad—. Me extraña que la policía no se haya dado cuenta de esto antes.

—Si todos aquí son igual de imbéciles que Zacarías, no me sorprende, —murmuró Dean, dando vuelta en un lugar prohibido.

—Sólo me pregunto qué tendrá de especial el Inferno para que provoque ésas reacciones en todos.

—Sammy... —comenzó Dean indulgentemente.

—Sé que es un burdel, Dean.

—Podríamos dar una vuelta, si quieres, —sugirió Dean, bastante animoso.

—Después. Antes me gustaría pasar por la casa de Andy.

—¿El desaparecido? —Dean alzó la ceja.

—Como dijiste, podría tener relación.

—Oye, tú eres quien tiene la racha de detective.

—No existe tal cosa como las rachas de detective, Dean. Evidencia, deducción, no puedes dejar nada a la suerte. Y aunque así fuera, creo que puede esperar hasta mañana, —sugirió Sam, viendo que el sol caía—. Tenemos que conseguir un hotel o un lugar donde quedarnos antes de que anochezca.

—Como quieras. Sólo no le menciones nada de esto a Zacarías. Ése imbécil se quedaría con el crédito si pudiera, me como mi sombrero si no.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bueno, si alguien allá afuera está siguiendo el fic, perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar. Juro solemnemente que el próximo capítulo vendrá la próxima semana sin falta.


	3. Malas nuevas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que se cumplen las sospechas de Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La mala noticia es que el capítulo de hoy es el más breve de toda la historia hasta ahora, la buena es que por eso mismo, intentaré subir el siguiente alrededor del miércoles o jueves y además, podremos echar un vistazo (por fin) al tan mencionado Inferno.

—¡Ah, diantre! —exclamó Dean, al tiempo que estacionaba el Capitol en el pórtico de una casita de tejas rojas al centro de la ciudad.

Sam notó el auto patrulla dentro de la cochera.

—¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

—Vamos a averiguarlo, —gruñó Dean, cerrando la puerta del coche de un golpe.

Fue Zacarías quien les abrió la puerta, con su usual cara de pocos amigos.

—Vaya, ustedes de nuevo, —bufó—. ¿A qué han venido, eh?

—Se nos terminó el azúcar por la mañana, —respondió Dean sarcásticamente, alzando la taza vacía de su café matutino.

—No te pases de listo, muchacho, —advirtió Zacarías, al tiempo que se hacía a un lado para que pasaran.

—¿Qué noticias tienen? —preguntó Sam, más bruscamente de lo usual.

—La policía de Lakeside encontró el cuerpo de su hermano esta mañana. Justo se lo dijimos.

Desde la sala se veía la silueta de una chica, sentada en una mecedora en el patio trasero, hecha un ovillo con un chal rosado. La puerta de cristal que dividía ambas estancias reflejaba a un segundo oficial, descansando en el sofá.

—¿Podemos hablar con ella? —inquirió Sam.

—Por favor, —respondió Zacarías, sarcásticamente.

Sam se dirigió al patio trasero e impidió que Dean lo siguiera con un ademán de la mano. Dean cruzó los brazos y fijó su mirada en las escaleras, para evitar mirar a Zacarías o el otro oficial. La pesada puerta de cristal rechinó al abrirse.

—Hola, —saludó Sam con una sonrisa amable—. ¿Puedo sentarme?

La chica se encogió de hombros. Pequeños mechones de cabello castaño se le pegaban a las mejillas por las lágrimas.

—Soy Sam, —dijo, tendiéndole la mano.

La chica no la recibió. Sam se sentó en la otra mecedora, haciendo un esfuerzo grande para entrar en ella sin romperla. Era tan pequeña que prácticamente tenía las rodillas en la cara. Ella lo miró de reojo.

—Andy... era tu hermano ¿no es así? —comenzó Sam—. Lo lamento mucho. De verdad. Mi hermano y yo estamos aquí para ayudarte. Bueno, él más que nadie. Me convenció de hacer todo el camino desde Washington. Es el mayor, pero la mayor parte del tiempo se comporta como un niño, —dijo Sam sonriendo amistosamente—. Tengo que cuidar que no le pase nada malo la mitad del tiempo y la otra mitad tengo que cuidar que no haga nada malo. ¿Era tu hermano así contigo?

Ella asintió muy levemente. Sacó una mano de entre el chal y la tendió hacia Sam.

—Ava.

Sam la estrechó entre las suyas, con ése apretón cálido que siempre se ganaba la confianza de cualquier persona.

—Si mi hermano fuera policía, tendría miedo todo el tiempo de que saliera herido, —afirmó Ava con seriedad.

—Perseguir criminales, conseguir respuestas, es el negocio familiar, —replicó Sam—. Cuidamos de nosostros y velamos por que nadie más salga herido.

—Ojalá hubieran llegado antes.

Ava dejó su mirada vagar por el pequeño patio trasero.

—¿Te molestaría contarme de tu hermano? —preguntó Sam con delicadeza. Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Andy era muy impulsivo. Tenía que estar detrás de él todo el tiempo, desde que papá murió. Algo dentro me decía que él estaba... que se había... se había ido, pero no quería creerlo. Pensé que si no lo creía, no sería... no sería verdad, —la voz se le quebró y dejó de hablar.

—No te preocupes. Déjalo así, —respondió Sam, tomándole la mano suavemente—. Ava, te aseguro que Dean y yo, haremos todo lo posible para...

—Atraparemos a ése bastardo, —irrumpió Dean, sobresaltando a Ava.

Ava lo miró de la manera en que todas las chicas miraban siempre a Dean, y luego, mirando hacia la sala, suspiró:

—Zacarías jamás los dejaría.

—¿Y porqué es eso? —inquirió Dean, luciendo contrariado.

—Él sabía de mi hermano. Pero Andy no tuvo la culpa, —los ojos de la chica se anegaron en lágrimas—. Yo-yo debí detenerlo. Sabía a lo que se exponía en un lugar así... mi tía, ella era vieja, no se daba cuenta y luego de su muerte... yo tenía que hacerme cargo de él. ¡Oh Dios, pobre Andy! El párroco solía hacer chistes con eso, decía que no había espacio en el cielo para los que iban ahí... me parecía una broma tan inocente, antes de que él se uniera. No lo entiendo, simplemente no, Andy era un chico lindo, inteligente y...

—¿Qué lugar? —preguntó Sam quizá con más brusquedad de la normal.

—¿No es obvio? —respondió ella, hipando—. El Inferno, p-por supuesto. Ahí fue donde lo conoció a él.

Harris. Dean ató cabos silenciosamente, la dirección en la factura de casa de Harris era ésta misma. El Inferno, como en las cerilleras. Antes de que pudiera formular la pregunta en su mente, Sam se adelantó, inclinado hacia Ava por la cercanía a una pista real.

—¿A Harris?

—Tic Tac Tic Tac, —dijo Zacarías, haciendo que Sam y Ava dieran un respingo—. El tiempo se agota. Tenemos que apresurarnos si queremos reconocer el cadáver antes de la autopsia.

Ava se puso de pie resignadamente y le dirigió una mirada a Sam desde la puerta, pero Zacarías la llevó hasta la salida casi a empujones.

—Será mejor que ustedes también se vayan, —ordenó, más que sugirió.

Dean, lleno de enfado, maldijo a Zacarías mucho después de que la patrulla hubiera dado vuelta en la esquina. El azotón que le propinó a la puerta del auto interrumpió las cavilaciones de Sam, que preguntó con aire ausente.

—¿Encontraste algo?

—Ni una jodida cerillera, ni un panfleto. Nada..

—Bueno, es lógico, —comentó Sam con suficiencia, y aclaró, ante la mirada de su hermano—. No tendría sentido robar un recuerdo del lugar donde trabaja.

Dean se giró en el asiento del auto como pudo para poder ver a su hermano más de frente. Las piezas comenzaban a encajar una a una en su lugar.

—¿Al Inferno?

—Al Inferno, —puntualizó Sam con una sonrisa.

 


	4. El Inferno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que los Winchester por fin visitan el Inferno y la racha de detective de Sam continúa.

El Inferno era un edificio de madera vieja y pesada, cuya esctructura recordaba un poco a un saloon de la época de los vaqueros, pero con una elección de colores (negro, púrpura y carmesí) que anulaba totalmente el parecido con cualquiera de los burdeles peublerinos en los que Sam y Dean se habían visto involucrados antes. Sam levantó la cerillera a la altura de sus ojos sólo para comprobar que el impreso y el letrero en el edificio anunciaban “Inferno: Teatro de variedades” con la misma letra y decoración. Las ventanas percudidas tenían las cortinas cerradas.

—Bueno. Aquí es, —le dijo a Dean—. ¿Crees que deberíamos...?

Pero Dean ya estaba cruzando la calle a paso decidido y Sam tuvo que apresurarse para no ser dejado atrás. En cuanto Dean abrió la puerta (de color púrpura lacado) un grandulón en mangas de camisa se puso de pie entre ellos y la puerta que llevaba del recibidor al salón. Cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño de tal manera que se veía estúpido y amenazador a partes iguales.

—Está cerrado, —dijo con voz grave.

—Piensa otra vez, Frankenstein, —espetó Dean, prácticamente restregándole la placa en la nariz.

El grandulón retrocedió un poco y Sam mostró su placa tímidamente. El hombre iba a seguirlos pero se detuvo cuando Dean le espetó con seguridad.

—No necesitamos escolta, gracias.

Al cruzar el pequeño recibidor oscuro, se encontraron dentro de un enorme salón de aspecto triste. Había una barra que se extendía por toda la pared izquierda y mesas redondas, apiñadas contra las paredes junto con sus sillas; las ventanas con cortinas de tercipleo rojo sumían todo en una semioscuridad deprimente. Unas escaleras conducían al piso superior y debajo de éstas había una puerta con una placa dorada que anunciaba en mayúsculas negras “OFICINA”. Los empleados, mujeres y hombres jóvenes en paños menores, se quedaron inmóviles en sus lugares, mirando descaradamente a los recién llegados. Una pelirroja menuda en el escenario dejó de afinar para ver en su dirección. Sus miradas eran tan amenazadoras que a Dean no le sorprendería que la chica de la barra sacara una ametralladora e hiciera confeti con sus cuerpos sin pensárselo dos veces.

—¡Al suelo! —gritó Dean, tirando de su hermano al sentir una ráfaga de aire zumbar detrás suyo.

Desde el suelo, los muchachos miraron hacia arriba para descubrir que la amenaza que había pasado sobre ellos era un joven en trapecio, que se giró también para verlos. El trapecio dió un bandazo y el chico fue a aterrizar a los pies del escenario. Antes de que Dean pudiera comprender qué era ésa sensación en la boca de su estómago, estalló un bullicio digno de un huracán.

—¡Oh por Dios, Cas! —exclamó la chica pelirroja al tiempo que bajaba corriendo del escenario.

Sam levantó a su hermano por el saco y acudió en su ayuda también, esquivando en el camino personas que corrían de aquí para allá, algunas intentando ver qué había pasado, otras fingiendo que ayudaban y unas más ayudando de verdad. Dean no pudo evitar detenerse a contemplar el trapecio, que se balanceaba desde el techo como un enorme columpio metálico; eran dos pisos, contó, debió haber sido una caída fea.

—¡Crowley! —gritó la chica de detrás de la barra, una morena de tamaño bolsillo y bastantes curvas.

La puerta de debajo de las escaleras se abrió para dar paso a un hobrecillo semi-calvo, pulcramente afeitado y con un traje negro que parecía hecho a medida.

—¡Más les vale que no me hayan interrumpido para decirme que Castiel se quebró el pie! —gritó, caminando hasta el escenario—. Ése estúpido angelillo va a terminar con mi paciencia uno de...

Se detuvo en seco al notar a Sam y Dean.

—Vaya. Tenemos visitas, —notó—. Anna, ten la amabilidad de llevar a Castiel arriba.

Anna levantó a Castiel con algo de esfuerzo y se echó su brazo al hombro para guiarlo escaleras arriba. El trapecista fijó su mirada en Dean, al parecer sin importarle si no veía por donde iba.

—Detectives Sam y Dean Winchester, —se presentó Dean con voz profunda—. De D.C. ¿Y usted es...?

—Crowley. Por favor, díganme Crowley, o rey del infierno, si lo prefieren, —y rió de su propio chiste—. Pero díganme, ¿qué trae a un par de detectives a mi humilde morada?

—¿Qué sabe de los homicidios? —dijo Dean, y el semblante de Crowley se tornó sombrío.

—Lo usual, por supuesto, —mintió—. He visto en los periódicos algunas cosas pero nada claro. ¿Gustarían una taza de té?

Dean asintió, principalmente para evitar la mirada de Castiel, aunque eso le bastó a Crowley para guiarlos a su oficina bajo las escaleras. Sam tuvo que agacharse para no golpearse al entrar. El lugar estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza por estantes con libros de balance; sobre el escritorio había una baraja de tarot que Crowley se apresuró a recoger.

—¡Alistair! —gritó.

Casi al instante apareció tras la puerta, un hombre rubio con barba, que vestía únicamente un pantalón color khaki doblado hasta las rodillas.

—¿Podrías traernos una tetera y un par de tazas para los caballeros? —pidió con voz que aparentaba ser melosa.

Alistair los miró de pies a cabeza y sonrió.

—¿No nos conocemos?

—No están interesados, Alistair, —replicó Crowley con fastidio.

El hombre bufó antes de desaparecer a grandes zancadas. Crowley continuó hablando mientras se sentaba en su sillón detrás del escritorio.

—Supongo que esos mojigatos del pueblo los han enviado acá. Deben entender que mi establecimiento no tiene nada que ver con esos... trágicos incidentes. Comprenderán que alguien que hace lo que yo se granjeé enemigos, demasiados quizá.

—Nadie nos dijo que viniérmos aquí, —replicó Sam, lanzando sobre el escritorio las tres cerilleras.

Crowley enmudeció y tomó una entre sus dedos para despistar.

—Si sabe algo, será mejor que nos diga ahora, antes de que las cosas se pongan feas, —advirtió Dean.— No compartimos métodos con la policía de aquí.

Crowley se secó la frente con un pañuelo blanco al tiempo que extendía su mano regordeta para dejar la cerillera junto con las demás. Dean se dijo que el anillo que llevaba en el índice probablemente valía más que todos los muebles del salón.

—De eso me doy cuenta, los policías no se hubieran tomado la molestia de charlar conmigo, hubieran cerrado el lugar así, —Crowley chasqueó los dedos—. Y créanme, agradezco este gesto pero aquí tenemos una sóla regla: lo que se hace en el Inferno, se queda en el Inferno. Y, ciertamente caballeros, creo que son lo suficiente listos para ver que no me conviene matar a mis propios clientes.

—Esto no es un juego, Crowley, —lo amenazó Dean, apoyando ambas manos en el escritorio—. Como dije, no somos policías...

Por suerte para Crowley, cuya mente se había quedado en blanco, un fuerte sonido de cristal rompiéndose se dejó oír en el exterior. Alistair hizo aparición, llevando una bandeja color plata con porcelana blanca, parecía sofocado.

—Es Azazael. Ha roto otra ventana.

La carilla redonda de Crowley se puso colorada mientras se levantaba como impulsado por un resorte. Se contuvo lo suficiente para dirigirse a los Winchester.

—Caballeros, si gustan volver hoy por la noche, estaría encantado de continuar ésta conversación. Y por favor, no se preocupen por el dinero, los policías beben gratis. ¡MEG!

Una chica con anchos bucles enmarcando su carilla redonda acudió corriendo.

—Acompaña a los oficiales a la salida.

La chica asintió y Crowley salió del salón por una puerta trasera, dando grandes zancadas y berridos con Alistair pisándole los talones.

—¡Hijo de puta! ¡Como te pille te dejo sin testículos! ¡¿Me oyes imbécil?! ¡Que te suelto a los perros, cabrón destetado!

—Uno no creería que alguien de su tamaño pueda gritar así ¿eh? —dijo Meg y Sam rió. Había algo en ella que no le inspiraba confianza a Dean—. Por aquí.

Meg esquivó al torbellino de empleados y se detuvo en la puerta del recibidor, justo a tiempo para pescar a Dean mirando hacia atrás.

—Castiel está maravillosamente bien. En el sentido que lo quieras tomar, —le dijo, guiñándole el ojo.

—¿Qué? —espetó Dean, frunciendo el ceño.

—Vamos, no tienes que avergonzarte si te gusta tomar por culo, —contraatacó Meg, apoyando su mano displiscientemente en el pomo de la puerta.

Antes de que Dean tuviera tiempo de responder, Meg abrió la puerta del lobby y Sam tiró de su hermano hacia la salida. Dean tomó en el camino uno de los pósters sobre la mesita con el único fin de hacer enfadar al grandulón.

La luz del día hizo entrecerrar los ojos a Sam que, no obstante, no soltó el brazo de Dean, temiendo que pudiera regresar y golpear a Meg sin importarle que fuera una chica y luego se armara una batalla campal con todos los empleados del Inferno, que no lucían precisamente como lindos corderitos.

—¿Habrá algún caso en el que no termines peleando con prostitutas o vendedores de droga? —le espetó, cuando estuvieron a una distancia considerable.

—Tal vez. Cuando cumpla setenta, —replicó Dean, alisándose el saco con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Dean se detuvo en la puerta del auto, llaves en mano, extendió el póster que había tomado frente a sí y le dió una mirada. En la parte inferior, en letras grandes, decía “Castiel, el maravilloso”, arriba tenía el logo del Inferno y en un círculo en la esquina inferior rezaba “Y muchos más entretenimientos”. Sam, espiando por sobre su hombro, distinguió en el fondo borrones de pintura que representaban mujeres con vestidos llenos de encajes, aunque había algo raro con algunas... sin pensárselo dos veces, le arrebató el cartel de las manos a su hermano y se lo pegó a la nariz, tratando de distinguir qué era tan perturbador en aquellas bailarinas. Dean protestó e intentó quitarle el cartel, pero Sam era mucho más alto y le bastó con darse la vuelta. No eran bailarinas, sino bailarines, notó con un ligero respingo. La imagen de Alistair sonriéndoles le pasó por la cabeza.

—Dean, creo que tengo el móvil de los homicidios.

 


	5. Castiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Castiel se encuentra como pez en el agua y Dean... bueno, Dean se encuentra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que no se los había mencionado pero tengo una playlist que me gusta escuchar mientras escribo esto, si a alguien le da curiosidad [aquí está](http://8tracks.com/islavlack/inferno).

Dean tuvo que abandonar su intento de ponerse corbata pues descubrió que con los nervios había olvidado como atarla, aunque no se lo explicaba, pues se había repetido hasta el cansancio que tan sólo irían al Inferno, aún si ésta idea únicamente lograba hacer que sus manos temblaran más. Por supuesto, Sam y su incesante conversación no habían ayudado en lo absoluto.

—Es bastante obvio, si me preguntas. ¿Recuerdas cuando Crowley dijo que “éste no es sólo un club”? ¡Pues eso! No sólo hay mujeres, también hombres.

—Oh vamos, Sam. ¿Sugieres que alguien allá afuera está interesado en asesinar maricones? No es como si fueran tan comunes.

—¡Pues por eso! ¿No son los crímenes de éste tipo hechos contra minorías? ¿Los ataques a los negros? ¿Qué tal vive el barrio chino? Además, no me extrañaría, Zacarías parece no estar ni siquiera interesado en meter mano para detenerlos. Incluso creo que le alegra, no sé.

—¿Y basas eso en un cartel y lo que la hermana del muerto te dijo?

—Por ahora. Sólo podemos estar seguros de que Andy trabajaba ahí. Los otros eran clientes ¿no? Y la dirección en casa de Harris coincide con la de la casa de los Gallagher. Es muy obvio.

—Bueno, ¿y cómo lo sabía el asesino? —soltó Dean, estacionando el auto con brusquedad.

Sam se encogió de hombros.

—Quizá no lo sabía. Tal vez sólo esté matando a todos los que vienen al Inferno. ¿Seguro que es aquí?

—Seguro. Al parecer es de esos lugares que se ven mejor de noche.

Y ciertamente, de noche, la fachada del edificio lucía más elegante y el tipo musculoso de la puerta, más amenazador. Del interior escapaban luces y un ritmo de jazz bastante pegajoso.

—Vamos, —apuró Dean, que volvía a estar nervioso por alguna razón.

El tipo de la entrada los dejó pasar, ya porque dejaba pasar a todos y sólo estaba de adorno, ya porque recordara que eran los policías de en la mañana. El interior por supuesto, también había recibido un cambio enorme. El escenario, ahora iluminado con múltiples bombillas, sostenía a Anna, usando un vestido de lentejuelas color esmeralda que destelleaba mientras ella cantaba al compás de una pequeña banda situada detrás. Las mesas redondas se encontraban colocadas en círculos concéntricos, partiendo del escenario y no había ninguna sola que estuviera vacía y los empleados, mujeres y hombres (algunos de estos con vestido y otros con traje y corbata) se deslizaban entre ellas, sacando a bailar a los comensales o guiándolos al piso superior. La iluminación le daba al papel tapiz sucio y las cortinas viejas un aire de misterio y pecado inigualable.

—Tío, yo creo que si matara a todos los que vienen aquí, ya no habría hombres en el pueblo, —silbó Dean, yendo a sentarse cerca de la barra, que era el único sitio donde había asientos libres.

—Ah, ustedes son los policías de en la mañana, —soltó una voz familiar tras el mostrador.

Dean se giró para descubrir a Alistair haciendo de barman, usando ahora una camisa blanca y una corbata de moño negra.

—Detectives, —corrigió Sam.

—Ah, claro, el cleinte siempre tiene la razón, detective. Ésta va por la casa ¿eh? —dijo, colocando dos vasos con un líquido negruzo en la barra. Les guiñó un ojo antes de ir a atender a alguien del extremo opuesto de la barra.

Dean apuró su copa de un trago y Sam lo miró con una mezcla de asombro y asco.

—¡Dean! —exclamó a modo de regaño.

—¿Qué? —replicó éste, sintiendo la garganta como papel de lija.

—Primer lugar de la escuela de policías. Sí, como no, —dijo Sam, mientras chasqueaba la lengua.

Crowley no tardó en materializarse a su lado.

—Chicos. Me alegra que hayan vuelto, —dijo, y a continuación, reparando en el vaso de Sam añadió — Veo que Alistair los ha tratado bien. Quédense el tiempo que gusten, por favor. Bebe, bebe muchacho, no seas tímido.

—No, gracias. Yo um, no tomo.

—Mojigato, —le espetó Crowley y sin ningún empacho, se tomó el mismo el vaso, igual que Dean, de un solo trago —. Aunque supongo que es una sabia decisión. Éste es la especialidad de la casa. Lo llamamos El Demonio. ¡Un par de estos y no serás tú quien controle tu cuerpo! —exclamó, soltando una risilla que no tuvo eco en ninguno de los Winchester.

—Ahm. Crowley, ¿cree que podría...? —comenzó Sam, pero la mirada de Crowley se fijó en un recién llegado de aspecto importante —. ¡Lilith! —gritó, haciendo señas a una chica que se encontraba a unos dos metros, de espaldas a ellos.

Sam notó, mientras Lilith caminaba hacia ellos que ésta difícilmente alcanzaría la veintena de años. Era delgada, con un busto pequeño y el vestido que usaba se ponía casi transparente cuando pasaba por zonas iluminadas, revelando que no llevaba ninguna clase de ropa interior. De cualquier modo, su mirada era en verdad perturbadora. Sam había visto prostitutas en otros casos antes, pero en todas veía culpa, reflejada a veces más, a veces menos pero siempre presente en sus rostros; en Lilith en cambio, no sólo no había nada de eso, sino que parecía disfrutar teniendo a todas ésas personas a sus pies.

—¿Llamabas, Crowley, querido? —preguntó con aire de suficiencia. Con los altísimos tacones de aguja que llevaba casi tenía la estatura de Sam.

—¡Pues claro! —espetó Crowley sin amedrentarse porque apenas le llegara al pecho a Lilith—. ¿Qué no viste llegar al alcalde, so bruta? Anda, mueve tu culo de puta para allá.

Lilith hizo una mueca como si quisiera desgarrarle la cara con las uñas pero obedeció.

—Es una pequeña zorra problemática, —explicó Crowley—. Pero la tengo en mis garras por ahora.

Crowley hizo las manos como si fueran garras y, como era su costumbre, rió de su propio chiste.

—Sobre la investigación... —comenzó Dean, una vez que Lilith y su vestido transparente se perdieron de vista.

—¡Ah! Hablaremos de eso luego, caballeros, ahora tengo unas cosillas que antender. Pero, beban, beban.

Y antes de que lo pudieran detener, se perdió entre la multitud.

—No nos dirá nada, —se resignó Sam.

Las luces de la sala bajaron de intensidad antes de que Dean pudiera responder nada. La música también se detuvo y fue reemplazada por la voz de Crowley al micrófono. Una única luz apuntó hacia su figurilla en el escenario y toda la atención se centró en él; realmente parecía disfrutar de la farándula, las luces y las miradas.

—Caballeros y... únicamente caballeros, debo decir. ¿Cuántos ángeles creen que quepan en la cabeza de un alfiler? Extiendan sus mentes, amplíen sus horizontes y dirijan sus miradas al cielo, a ¡Castiel, el maravilloso! —dijo simplemente, antes de que el haz de luz se extinguiera dejando el lugar a oscuras.

Un nuevo resplandor, de un tono púrpura pálido apuntó al techo, donde ya todas las miradas estaban fijas. De los ganchos vacíos de en la mañana, colgaban ahora largas tiras de tela rojas de aspecto resistente y el trapecio plateado en el centro. Había una silueta de pie, manteniéndose en equilibrio usando sólo los pies. Era Castiel, ataviado con unas medias blancas y un leotardo de manga corta, cubierto de lentejuelas plateadas. Su rostro estaba pintado por completo de color harina a excepción de una fina línea negra que rodeaba sus ojos. Dean descubrió que no podía apartar la mirada.

La iluminación se tornó amarilla y Castiel se lanzó en picada, atrapó una de las telas con una mano y se deslizó delicadamente hasta el lugar donde formaba un columpio. La diamantina plateada que cubría su cuerpo titilaba con cada movimiento que hacía y la manera en que se columpiaba de tela en tela, como si volara, tenía al público al pendiente. La banda tocaba ahora una melodía lúgubre y queda, como si no quisiera distraer la atención de Castiel. Dean notó que no había red de protección, así que lo mismo se soltaba y aterrizaba sobre su cuello desde una altura suficiente para rompérselo; Castiel, como fuera, probó de inmediato ser lo suficientemente ágil para evitar una caída fatal e incluso podría decirse que estaba en su elemento. Pasaba zumbando entre las mesas, giraba por todo el edificio con haces de luz persiguiendo sus pasos como polillas a una lámpara. Daba vueltas mortales triples y caía en su trapecio o ejecutaba danzas acrobáticas, valiéndose sólo del momentáneo apoyo de las telas rojas tensadas.

Dean había olvidado incluso que podía respirar. Contrario a Castiel, se quedó quieto ahí donde estaba, siguiendo únicamente con la mirada cada movimiento del trapecista.

La luz se apagó repentinamente, para volver a encenderse unos segundos después, enfocando a un Castiel sostenido de cabeza como un murciélago, en uno de los andamios más altos del edificio. Un violín comenzó a sonar con urgencia y Castiel se soltó al vacío, dio una vuelta para dejar los pies apuntando al suelo y cuando todos se preparaban para lo peor, Castiel abrió los brazos y una amplia tela liviana se extendió tras de sí como un par de alas blancas. Limpiamente, Castiel aterrizó sobre el escenario con las puntas de los pies e hizo una grácil reverencia al público, que estalló en ovaciones. Castiel alzó la mirada y la fijó en un punto a la izquierda, sonriendo. Dean tuvo la sensación de que lo estaba viendo a él, aunque todas las luces estuvieran apagadas y un repentino mareo lo obligó a salir corriendo a la calle.

Más tarde, cuando Sam le preguntara la razón, Dean mentiría y culparía a “El Demonio”, la especialidad del Inferno.

 


	6. La chica de Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Dean se las arregla para ofender a dos personas en menos de una hora.

Cansado de esperar a su hermano, Dean tomó las llaves del auto y de la habitación antes de bajar las escaleras a saltos y encaminarse a la tienda de abarrotes vecina. Tras las vitrinas tapizadas de anuncios pegados con celo mágico, Dean distinguió a Sam, riendo con al chica rubia que atendía el mostrador.

—Llevo dos horas esperándote.

—Dean. —Sam había sido atrapado _in fraganti_ —. E-ella es Jess.

La chica era menuda, con una carilla redonda y un sombrerito azul por debajo del cual sobresalían unos bucles rubios. El resto de su atuendo parecía el de una de ésas chicas puritanas del grupo de oración de Washington. Sobre el mostrador, no obstante, había una baraja de tarot.

—¿Eres su hermano? —inquirió ella, dando un breve vistazo a su camisa de vestir verde limón y los oxfords de dos colores—. No pareces un detective.

—Tú no tienes pinta de adivina, —replicó Dean, apoyando el pulgar tras uno de sus tirantes.

—Ah, yo no, —exclamó con una risita—. La adivina es mi madre.

Señaló un cartel que mostraba a una mujer de raza negra, con un llamativo turbante color amarillo mostaza (“Missouri. Pitonisa.”).

—¿Tu madre? —Dean arqueó las cejas.

—Jess es adoptada, —aclaró Sam.

—Sería un enigma médico si no. En fin, creo que ya se han contado sus historias de vida ¿eh, pilluelo? —Dean le dedicó un codazo y un guiño a su hermano.

—¿Tienes noticias del caso o...? —protestó Sam, frunciendo el ceño.

—Ah, sí, —replicó Dean con rapidez—. Ash llamó hace un rato.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Una semana, mínimo.

—¿Una semana? Dean...

—Eh. ¿Qué quieres que haga yo? Igual, no es como si fuéramos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados. Así son estas cosas.

—¿Una semana, qué? —inqurió Jess, con ojos curiosos.

—Una semana que podrás pasar con el semental aquí presente, —soltó Dean, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a su hermano.

Sam se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello y lo último que le hubiera pasado por la cabeza entonces era su examen. Dean salió del local aprovechando el mutismo de Sam y enfiló enfiló el auto rumbo a una taberna local, donde se detuvo justo en la puerta y lo pensó mejor. Condujo hasta el Inferno y se aparcó en el lugar usual. Saludó al tipo de la puerta con una cabezada y se fue a apoyar en un lugar en la barra. El edificio se mostraba igual de lleno que hacía dos noches y todos se movían a velocidades alarmantes, como hormiguitas trabajadoras, pero por alguna razón, Dean se sentía más seguro ahora. Anna no cantaba nada y era únicamente la pequeña orquesta lo que ambientaba el lugar.

—¿Qué va a ser, guapo? —preguntó Ruby, la chica bajita de melena castaña que, no obstante, caminaba como si pudiera partirte la cara en dos segundos.

—Cerveza. La que tengan, —replicó Dean, distraídamente, mirando al techo.

Ruby le puso enfrente una botella con un golpe seco y siguió fingiendo que limpiaba vasos con un trapito sucio.

—¿Tu compañero? —preguntó.

—Felizmente casado, gracias, —mintió Dean.

Primero se pegaba un tiro que ver a Sammy emparejado con ésa duendecilla maligna.

—No le vi anillo anteayer, —espetó ella, arqueando la ceja.

—Te estará fallando la vista, —respondió Dean en tono hosco.

Ruby torció la boca y desapareció al otro lado de la barra. Alistair estaría de descanso, se dijo Dean, o paseándose por ahí con un vestido rosa de encaje.

—Tú eres el detective, —dijo una voz, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Dean se giró y se encontró con Castiel, que llevaba una gabardina color arena y la cara sin maquillaje. Se dió cuenta que hasta ése día, no lo había escuchado hablar y, por el sombrero de Abraham Lincoln, tenía la voz más grave y caliente que Dean hubiera oído jamás. Le sentaba bien, se dijo, sonrojándose un poco. A decir verdad, hubiera lucido más imponente si por debajo de la gabardina no asomaran las medias rojas y el leotardo negro. No era tampoco que no lo acojonara así como estaba, Castiel era una de ésas personas que se rodeban de una seguridad y un magnetismo avasallador.

—Er... sí, —replicó Dean.

—No fue una pregunta, —expresó Castiel, tomando asiento junto a él y aunque su tono no era de amenaza, Dean sintió un tirón en el estómago—. Sé quién eres. Dean Winchester.

Pronunció su nombre como si fuera lo más preciado que tuviera. Dean no pudo evitar sentirse mareado. Castiel sólo lo miraba con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada y el ceño fruncido. Dean pareció pasar la prueba, pues Castiel enderezó la cabeza y torció la boca en lo que parecía una sonrisa.

—Soy Castiel.

—Lo sé, —respondió Dean, y corrigió, al darse cuenta de que había sonado como un acosador en potencia—. Quiero decir... los carteles y...

—Claro, —asintió Castiel, que no parecía molesto para nada.

Se hizo un silencio que Dean se vio obligado a romper, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que estaba en el Inferno en calidad de detective investigador, no para ligarse a Castiel.

—¿C-cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

—Un par de años. Creo que tres, —Castiel miró al vacío, pensativo —. No los cuento realmente.

—¿Conocías a Andy Gallagher, entonces?

Dean pensó que tal vez ésas preguntas incomodarían a Castiel, pero no se detuvo, así como el trapecista estaba a gusto en el aire, él se sentía más en confianza cuando adoptaba su pose de detective.

—Un poco, sí. Era agradable. ¿Por qué?

Al parecer los empleados respetaban la regla de privacidad también, Dean decidió cambiar de enfoque. Le hacía bien tener la mente ocupada, así no tenía que sonrojarse cada vez que miraba por más tiempo del normal a los ojos azules de Castiel.

—Bueno, es que pensé que alguien que lleva tanto tiempo aquí como tú...

—¡Tanto tiempo! —exclamó Castiel, con una risita —. No, no, no. Crowley lleva en esto desde hace diez. Yo sería un novato apenas.

—¿Diez años dices?

—Bueno, no aquí aquí, obviamente. He oído decir que llegó a Crescent City hace ocho. Empezó como un chulo en el cruce de caminos cerca del puente en Lakeside. Eve y Azazael fueron los primeros, llegaron con él.

—¿Eve?

—Sólo la he visto un par de veces, —replicó Castiel —. Es muy agradable, pero tiene un algo... nostalgia. Como si hubiera pasado por demasiado. Casi no sale de su habitación. Antes atendía a las personas importantes, pero ahora Lilith se hace cargo de ello.

—¿Azazael no es quien rompió un cristal ayer?

—Sí, —Castiel sonrió —. Crowley lo echó poco después de que llegara yo. Hubo algo con un reverendo... —Castiel entrecerró los ojos, intentando recordar—. Rafael. Convenció a Azazael de sabotear aquí.

A Dean le sorprendió bastante la facilidad con que Castiel le había contado todo. Generalmente era Sam quien inspiraba confianza. La Ley de Murphy hizo que alguien llegar a interrumpir su interrogatorio perfecto.

—¡Castiel! ¡Ahí estás! —exclamó Anna. Ahora llevaba un vestido de satén azul pálido hasta medio muslo y unas medias negras con un liguero a juego, el cabello pelirrojo acomodado en una moña con bucles—. Te he estado buscando por todas partes. El acto está por empezar y aún no te has maquillado.

Anna miró a Dean, con su botella de cerveza medio vacía y le dirigió una mirada de sospecha.

—Cas... ¿Podemos hablar por allá? —dijo, señalando un rincón apartado.

—Como gustes, —respondió Castiel, siguiendo a Anna, pero añadió, mirando a Dean—. Tengo que irme, pero nos vemos cuando quieras ¿vale?

Dean asintió, sin saber si había sido una cortesía o relamente quería verlo de nuevo. Por su parte, estaría encantado de ver a Castiel de nuevo.

—Cas, no quiero que creas que lo hago por los motivos equivocados, pero... bueno, tú entiendes mejor que nadie, —comenzó Anna, tan pronto estuvieron a una distancia considerable.

—No comprendo, —Castiel ladeó la cabeza de nuevo, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Es un detective, Cas. Sólo intenta conseguir información, —suspiró—. He visto cómo lo miras. Mira, lo único que te digo es que vayas con cuidado. No quiero que te lastimen.

—Ya no soy un crío, Anna. Gracias por preocuparte, —refutó él, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

—¡Cas! —bufó Anna.

—Se ha ido por allá, —indicó un hombre rubio con traje completamente blanco.

—Gracias, Gabe, —sonrió al pasar.

Gabriel caminó a grandes zancadas detrás de ella.

—¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Se le ha metido en la cabeza el policía ése.

—¿Zacarías? —bromeó él, alzando una ceja y fingiendo una mueca de asco.

—No, bobo, —reclamó Anna, dándole un golpecillo en la cabeza—. Uno de esos detectives que llegaron por los asesinatos.

—Ah, vaya, —silbó Gabriel —. ¿El alto y guapo o el de las pecas?

—¡Gabe! —chilló ella —. El asunto no es cuál. Sabes cómo acaban éstas historias siempre. Tenemos que proteger a Cas.

—Como quieras. Pero sabes que no puedes estar ahí siempre.

—Mientras pueda, —gruñó Anna con malas pulgas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les recuerdo que tenemos una playlist [[clic](http://8tracks.com/islavlack/inferno)] y también pueden echarle un vistazo al arte que inspiró el fic [aquí](http://boredbored-bored.tumblr.com/tagged/fanfic:inferno). ¡Hasta el próximo domingo!


	7. Gabriel Bordeaux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Dean conoce a la horma de su zapato.

Dean se sentía bastante tonto yendo por tercera vez al Inferno, con la única intención de ver a Castiel. Era una tontería de colegiala, lo sabía, pero no podía evitarlo. Castiel había comenzado a ejercer un efecto curioso en él, como si lo conociera de siempre, como si compartieran una especie de lazo desde mucho antes. Agradeció que Sam estuviera demasiado ocupado con Jess, porque de lo contrario, se hubiera dado cuenta de inmediato que algo estaba diferente y Dean no se sentía en condiciones de decirle a nadie qué le pasaba, principalmente porque ni él mismo lograba entenderlo. Sammy hubiera dicho que estaba enamorado de Castiel, pero para Sammy siempre fue fácil decir ésas cosas. A decir verdad, Dean casi nunca se enamoraba, ni de mujeres, ni mucho menos de hombres. No era que le molestara la idea al punto de hacer lo que el asesino y correr a matar a todos los homosexuales que se cruzaran en su camino, pero Dean no era homosexual, había tenido sexo con mujeres desde que tenía 16 y eso tenía que contar en algo ¿no? Ultimadamente, ni era homosexual ni estaba enamorado. Punto.

—Hola, Dean.

Castiel siempre parecía feliz de verlo, y sonreía con sus ojos azules, como si pudiera ver dentro de él. Dean se sentía un poco expuesto cuando hacía eso. Por otro lado, comenzaba a gustarle la sensación, de que alguien además de su hermano pudiera entenderlo.

—Me perdí tu acto de nuevo ¿no es así?

—Sí. Pero debes estar ocupado, por tu trabajo.

Esto era cierto a medias. Había sido culpa de Sam ésta vez. Como el día anterior había llegado al hotel y Sam ya estaba dormido, Dean esperó al amanecer para contarle sus hallazgos. Al amanecer, no obstante, se llevó el chasco de su vida, pues Sam se había marchado y el aire apestaba a colonia. En cuanto su hermano llegó, mucho después de que el sol se hubiera puesto, quiso saber todo a detalle mientras comían en el único restaurante que abría hasta las ocho en Crescent City. Sam conjeturaba en voz alta y hacía anotaciones en una libreta de hojas amarillas. Dean se escapó en cuanto pudo, pero había sido bastante tarde.

—Estamos algo ocupados.

—¿A tu hermano no le importa que hayas venido?

—¿A Sammy? No. En lo absoluto. Se habrá olvidado de mí, está viéndose con una chica... ¿Jess?

—Ah. La hija de Missouri, —asintió Cas—. Es muy agradable. Anna y Gabriel la visitan a menudo.

Dean no pudo evitar sonreír, siempre pensó que el cliché de que todos conocen a todos en los pueblitos era chocante y totalmente falso.

—¿Y tú? ¿La visitas?

Castiel negó con la cabeza y se sonrojó un poco.

—A veces. Como vivimos aquí, casi no salimos. Anna es diferente, no es parte del espectáculo.

—¿Es que nunca descansan?

—A veces. Cuando Crowley no está.

Cuando el gato no está, se dijo Dean, los ratones hacen fiesta.

—¿Y qué hacen entonces?

—Nada. Crowley siempre nos tiene haciendo algo. Cuando no está, dejamos de hacerlo. No podemos salir, si es lo que quieres saber, la gente en el pueblo haría un alboroto. Pero aquí dentro se está bien.

—Me gustaría verlo un día, —soltó Dean, no pudiendo imaginar un Inferno en total calma.

—Podrías. Crowley se marcha mañana en la mañana, a Lakeside.

—¿Para qué?

Castiel se encogió de hombros y Dean no pudo evitar hacer una mueca.

—¿Intentan cerrar el Inferno? —preguntó Castiel, como si le leyera el pensamiento.

Parecía agobiado ante la idea. Dean no se explicó porqué, vivir aquí era como ser un esclavo, únicamente que con algo de paga que de cualquier modo no podían gastar, so pena de ser señalados con asco mientras compraban pan y queso.

—¿Te gusta aquí?

—¿Por qué no? —soltó Castiel, abrazando sus piernas —. Nadie antes me había aceptado como soy.

Dean iba a responder “Yo sí”, pero se arrepintió en el último segundo. Dean Winchester no era una puta colegiala, joder.

—¿Tienes novia, Dean? —inquirió Castiel como si tal cosa.

—Er... no. Tenía, pero ya no.

Hombre, pero qué elocuencia, se dijo Dean, frunciendo el ceño. Castiel pareció ignorar su torpeza.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Um. No le gustaba que viajara todo el tiempo, decía que era malo para el chico, que debía tener una figura paterna siempre, no sólo una semana de cada cinco.

Castiel pareció desinflarse un poco, pero al hablar, procuró no hacerlo muy patente.

—¿Cómo se llama? Tu hijo.

—¿Ben? —Dean parecía desconcertado—. Ah, no. No es hijo mío. Es un buen chico, pero no mío.

—Ah. Vaya. No cualquiera estaría con una mujer con hijos. Eres un hombre bueno, Dean, —sonrió Castiel, apoyando con toda naturalidad su mano sobre la de Dean, que la retiró por reflejo, tirando su vaso al suelo, donde se hizo añicos. Sintió el rostro arder.

—Ah, diantre, —bufó Ruby, que se había materializado junto a ellos—. ¡Uriel! ¿Dónde se metió ese negro? ¡Uriel!

No hubo necesidad de una tercera llamada, pues Uriel apareció casi de inmediato. De no haber sido porque caminaba cojeando un poco, Dean hubiera pensado que el tipo era una especie de boxeador.

—Permiso... señor. —farfulló él, dando al “señor” un tono levemente sarcástico.

Uriel comenzó a limpiar con la mano izquierda. Zurdo y negro, se dijo Dean, a como están las cosas ahora, tiene bastante suerte de tener un trabajo.

—Um... Dean.

Castiel llamó su atención de nuevo. Por todos los jodidos detectives desde Holmes, Dean sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía evitar sentirse tan a gusto con él. Hubiera querido romper la distancia que los separaba y comerle la boca a besos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo van a quedarse... er... tú y tu hermano?

¿Pero por qué pensaba eso? Anda, imbécil, cómele la boca a besos, que se enteren todos y luego a tí será a quien señalen cuando vayas a comprar pan y queso.

—Una semana. Un poco más, quizá.

—Me alegro, —dijo Castiel, colocando su mano de manera que las puntas de sus dedos casi tocaran los de Dean, parecía temeroso de que se repitiera su reacción anterior.

—Ajam, —respondió Dean, sin poder quitar la vista de sus propios dedos. Bastaba con extenderlos un poco y...

—Entonces puedes venir luego.

¿Le estaba pidiendo que se fuera o sólo estaba aliviado de que fuera a quedarse una semana?

—Em... sí. No. Veo más tarde, si no tengo la agenda muy ocupada. Nos vemos luego... Cas... tiel.

Dean enrojeció con su propia torpeza y decidió marcharse dando grandes trancos, con tan mal tino que fue a tropezarse con Uriel, que limpiaba a cuatro patas. Una mano que sobresalía de una manga anaranjada se extendió en su auxilio.

—¡Cuidado, hombre! —advirtió, mientras lo levantaba.

Dean estaba tan concentrado intentando no hacer combustión espontánea de lo colorado que se había puesto que se olvidó de pedir disculpas a Uriel, que ya se alejaba, arrastrando los pies y maldiciendo entre dientes.

—Sí... erm... ya. Gracias, —balbució torpemente.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió Castiel, de pie junto a él.

Dean iba a decir algo elocuente como “Claro. Nada como tu entrada triunfal cayendo del trapecio.” pero el hombre que lo había ayudado lo interrumpió.

—¿Se conocen?

—Él es Dean, —explicó Castiel.

—¡Ah! ¿Es el que Anna no aprueba? —exclamó el joven, con una sonrisa y añadió, dándole una palmadota en la espalda a Dean—. ¡Haberlo dicho antes! Cualquier amigo de Cas es amigo mío también. Gabriel Bordeaux, a su servicio. Messié Dean...

—Winchester, —completó Dean, estrechano la mano que le tendían.

Gabriel por el contrario, se inclinó a hacer una reverencia y le besó el dorso a la usanza francesa. Dean estaba desconcertado, pero no dijo nada pues Garbiel se levantó y lo soltó, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

—¿Quieres un trago? —inquirió, las manos en los bolsillos—. Yo invito.

Castiel dejó escapar un ruido poco elegante, intentando contener la risa. Dean arqueó la ceja y Castiel comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

—Oh, —rió Gabriel, fingiendo estar molesto—. ¿Es que siempre tienes que arruinarme las bromas?

—¡Por Dios, Garbiel! —exclamó Cas con una risotada—. ¿Cayendo en estereotipos extraños de nuevo?

—Bueno, era eso o fingirme zoofílico. ¿Qué hubieras preferido eh, listillo?

Castiel rió más fuerte y explicó a Dean, que no entendía absolutamente nada.

—No le hagas caso. Garbiel es un bromista nato. No creas nada de lo que diga. O haga.

Dean rió tímidamente.

—Pero lo del trago era cierto ¿no? —inquirió, con una sonrisa más amplia.

Gabriel soltó una carcajada y se pasó la mano por la frente para alejar los mechones de cabello rubio que caían sobre su cara.

—Me gusta éste chico, —le dijo a Castiel con un guiño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Perdón por haber retrasado éste capítulo! Ayer no hubo manera de que me pusiera en mi ordenador y tengo bastantes cosas que hacer porque se me viene encima el final del semestre, posiblemente deje de subir capítulos un par de semanas para dedicarme a la escuela. El capítulo de la próxima semana ya está listo, les aviso entonces si tengo que dejar de publicar por un tiempo ;)


	8. Milord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que se ve cumplida mi fantasía de Dean y Castiel bailando al compás de Edith Piaf.

Dean tenía un humor de perros, contrario a Sam, que lucía más que optimista con cada hallazgo que Dean le reportaba luego de hablar con Castiel. Cielos. Apenas había sido el día anterior cuando habló por última vez con el trapecista y ya sentía que había pasado media semana. En cierta forma agradecía que Sam le diera la excusa de los interrogatorios para escaparse al Inferno sin despertar sospechas aunque por otro lado, estaba harto de que pasara la mitad del tiempo (la mitad que no estaba con Jess) argumentando con él cada sospecha que le venía a la cabeza.

Justo ahora Sam, en la cama de al lado, roncaba como un alce y Dean no podía conciliar el sueño, presa de sus propias cavilaciones.

Gracias a la luz de una farola en el exterior, distinguió que su reloj marcaba las dos menos quince. Dejó de intentar dormir y se puso los zapatos, tomó las llaves y bajó las escaleras en puntas de pies, una de las ventajas de dormirse vestido.

Una vez en el Capitol se quedó ahí, sentado y sin saber a dónde ir. Recordó el ofrecimiento de Castiel de la noche anterior y condujo hasta el Inferno con una sonrisa esperando en las comisuras de sus labios.

Las luces que daban a la calle estaban apagadas, pero las cortinas dejaban escapar algo de luz desde el interior. Dean se preguntó si seguiría estando lleno de borrachos frustrados sexualmente y se replanteó la idea. El hecho de que no hubiera nadie vigilando la entrada lo animó un poco y se decidió a pasar. Con o sin borrachos, Castiel estaría ahí. _Dios, no_. No podía pensar ésas cosas.

Luego del vestíbulo, se topó con un panorama similar al del Inferno de día: mesas arrinconadas, cortinas corridas y el lugar sin clientes. La única diferencia era que casi todos los que en las mañanas andaban como hormigas afanosas, estaban tumbados en sillas, sillones, mesas, o el suelo. Unos cuantos (apenas tres o cuatro) bailaban al ritmo lento que hacía sonar la orquesta. Dean distinguió a Anna, sentada sobre el escenario y tarareando la melodía, Castiel y Gabriel estaban sentados a cada lado de ella; ésta vez nadie le advirtió a Dean que estaba cerrado, al parecer, se había convertido en la celebridad del pueblo, o si no del pueblo, al menos del Inferno.

Castiel se levantó como resorte en cuanto lo vió, cosa que no le tomó demasiado, el tenue chirrido de las suelas de goma de sus zapatos y la camisa de vestir inmaculada resaltaban como un negro en el arroz en medio de aquella estrafalaria multitud. Castiel mismo vestía un chaleco púrpura, un par de collares de cuentas de doradas y verdes y por debajo de éstos, una corbata color crema; quizá lo menos estrambótico que llevaba puesto era la sencilla camisa negra de tela liviana.

—Eh, mira Anna, te dije que era el de las pecas, —exclamó Gabriel en voz demasiado alta.

Anna le soltó una colleja.

—Dean, viniste, —sonrió Castiel, ignorando olímpicamente a ambos.

—Tenía insomnio, —explicó Dean, preguntándose por qué se sentía tan cómodo en un lugar que claramente no era lo ideal, ni ética, ni moral, ni sanitariamente.

Castiel lo tomó de la muñeca (Dean sintió que se le erizaban todos los vellos de la nuca) y corrió con él de vuelta hasta el escenario. Gabriel bajó de un salto y ayudó a Anna a bajar.

—¿Qué tal chaval? —saludó Gabriel.

Dean respondió con una cabezada. Anna lo miraba con desconfianza pero sus reservas parecieron reducirse cuando Gabriel lo saludó.

—Ella es Anna. Creo que ya se conocían.

—Claro, la cantante, —replicó Dean, sintiéndose un poco incómodo.

Castiel se sentó sobre una de las mesitas redondas y Dean lo imitó.

—Y dime, Dean, —inquirió Gabriel, arrastrando una silla para sentarse junto a ellos—. Tu compañero...

—Mi hermano, —aclaró Dean.

—¿Hermano? —Gabriel alzó las cejas—. ¡Esto es maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso! Dime ¿qué opinas de las citas dobles?

Dean alzó ambas cejas y trató de fingir que era lo más natural que un hombre se interesara por su hermano pequeño.

—Él no es... —intentó explicar, sonrojándose un poco.

—¡Caíste! —rió Gabriel, soltando una carcajada y añadió, un poco más serio— Sí. Supongo que no es de familia, entonces.

—¿De familia? ¡Ah, no! Yo tampoco...

—Nadie es nada hasta que se demuestra lo contrario, —lo cortó Gabriel con una sonrisilla—. ¿No es eso lo que les enseñan en la escuela de policía?

—De hecho es “Nadie es inocente hasta que se demuestra lo contrario”.

—Parecido. —replicó Gabriel, quitándole importancia. Era una de ésas personas que no pueden charlar mucho tiempo sobre el mismo tema sin aburrirse—. ¿Te gusta la música? ¿Sí? ¿No? ¿Edith Piaf? Es la cantante favorita de Anna, personalmente la encuentro un poco deprimente pero...

—¿Deprimente Edith? —barbotó Anna, que hasta entonces había permanecido inmóvil y con los brazos cruzados.

Gabriel se encogió de hombros.

—Me recuerda demasiado a la Segunda Guerra.

—¡Ni siquiera peleaste en ella!

—Bueno, mi padre sí y ahora está muerto.

—Tu padre murió hace un año de tuberculosis, —espetó la pelirroja con casi nada de tacto. Gabriel soltó una carcajada.

—Bien, tienes una oportunidad de probar que estoy equivocado. Canta una canción, sólo una de Edith que no sea deprimente.

Anna se puso en pie decidida y subió al escenario teniendo cuidado de no arrugar su vestido de fina tela roja. La orquesta se detuvo a una señal y ella se deslizó hasta la mitad del escenario.

—A petición del señor Bordeaux, tendremos un poco de Madame Piaf esta noche, espero que no les moleste, —explicó con una voz cristalina que llenó el Inferno de una luz inesperada.

—¡ _Milord_! ¡Queremos oír _Milord_! —aulló Gabriel, giñando un ojo en dirección a Castiel, que se sonrojó hasta el cuello de la camisa.

Dean cayó en cuenta de la treta que les había jugado Garbiel justo en el momento en que éste se subió al escenario de un salto y, a zancadas, se sentó frente al piano y comenzó a tocar. Las primeras notas salieron de maravilla y Anna afinó unos segundos antes de empezar, casi trinando en lugar de cantar. Pronto, los que estaban en la pista siguieron el ritmo y algunos de los que estaban sentados se sacudieron la pereza para mover los pies con ganas. Dean recorrió con la mirada el lugar, sin darse cuenta que sonreía un poco. Era un clan pintoresco, pero se sentía a gusto ahí, como Cas había dicho antes, parecían aceptar a cualquiera, sin importar nada.

Anna entonaba el estribillo por segunda vez cuando Castiel se puso de pie y tendió ambos brazos a Dean.

—¿Qué? —Dean jamás imaginó que bailaría con un hombre una canción de Edith Piaf, o cualquier canción—. No, yo no bailo, Cas.

—Anda, aguafiestas, —gritó Gabriel, desde su lugar en el banco del piano.

Alguien empujó a Dean a los brazos de Castiel, que rápidamente lo llevó a la pista, donde Dean efectuó movimientos torpes.

— _Ale voulez, milord,_ —tarareó Castiel con una sonrisilla.

A Dean comenzó a agradarle la cancioncita y para el final, todos reían a carcajadas por el puro gusto de reír. Un hombre de bigote como Chaplin tomó el lugar de Gabriel, que se retiró a bailar junto a Anna sobre el escenario, haciendo pasos completamente ridículos, obligando a la pelirroja a desafinar por la risa. En la pista, los bailarines también inventaban pasos con saltos y vueltas circenses que hacían reír a quienes no bailaban.

— _¡Bravo Milord!_ —gritó Anna, con una carcajada.

Dean rió de buena gana también. En verdad se sentía cómodo ahí. Castiel, enfrente suyo, tiró de él hacia sí, y Dean apenas tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse por la fuerza que tenía el trapecista, a pesar de ser más delgado que él. Castiel lo miró y sonrió y Dean tuvo la impresión de que el mundo se había quedado mudo, como en las películas. Castiel lo estaba besando y él, como buen imbécil, sólo pudo echarse para atrás, con las mejillas ardiendo.

—Cas. Todos pueden vernos, —dijo con preocupación.

—A nadie aquí le importa, —replicó él, atrayéndole más.

Dean echó un vistazo alrededor y comprobó que, en efecto, nadie los veía. Anna había terminado la canción, pero ahora tocaba el piano a dos manos con Gabriel, haciendo sonar el elegante instrumento como una alegre y vulgar pianola. El detective no pudo evitar sonreír ante su propia preocupación y ésta vez fue él quien besó a Castiel, con tanta fuerza que pensó que lo rompería. Cuando se separó para tomar aire, miró al trapecista, que tenía los ojos de un azul más brillante, si es que era posible.

— _Bravo, Milord,_ —dijo Castiel con voz áspera y una sonrisa en los labios hinchados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se me vienen encima dos semanas de fin de curso caóticas, pero no desesperen porque tengo suficientes capítulos para seguir actualizando como normalmente. ¡Hasta el próximo domingo! ;)


	9. Muerte en el trapecio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que alguien muere, alguien más escapa y Dean hace de policía malo.

Sam había recibido una llamada de Ash hacia apenas unos minutos, justo cuando iba a aprovechar otra de las desapariciones de Dean para ir y visitar a Jess en la tienda de abarrotes. Supuso que a su hermano no le importaría si iba a ver a Crowley antes y le comentaba cómo había ido la cosa más tarde, ciertamente las noticias de Ash eran demasiado buenas como para dejar pasar un minuto más (minuto que Crowley podría estar aprovechando para hacer las maletas e irse).

La contrariedad de que hiciera un viento que arrebataba sombreros justamente el día en que tenía que caminar hasta el Inferno (Dean se había llevado el auto), se vió disminuída con la idea de ver a Crowley indefenso por una vez. Dios creó el mundo en seis días, a Ash le tomó cinco destruir el pequeño universo de Crowley, se dijo Sam con una sonrisa. Llegar al Inferno en medio de la enardecida ventisca, aún con sus largos pasos, le llevó al menos media hora y al hacerlo, le sorprendió descubrir el Capitol estacionado en el exterior del edificio, Dean no podía saber nada de lo que Ash le dijo, así que supuso que sólo había ido en plan policía malo a intimidar.

Se encogió de hombros y esquivó al guardia de la puerta, que dormitaba con la gorra sobre el rostro. Ruby, la chica que hacía de bartender en ocasiones, literalmente se le lanzó en brazos tan pronto traspuso el recibidor.

—Hola, guapo, —le sonrió, acomodando distraídamente las solapas de su saco—. Sam, ¿verdad?

Sam intentó mediar distancia entre ambos, pero con la multitud que invadía el lugar, igual que cada noche, era imposible. Decidió cambiar de táctica y escabullirse con el pretexto de estar ocupado.

—¿Está Dean aquí?

—Oh. ¿Has venido a llevártelo? —suspiró Ruby, teatralemente.

Sam frunció el ceño, confuso.

—En realidad, a ayudarle, espero.

Ruby soltó una risotada y dejó el saco de Sam en paz, tan sólo para juguetear con su corbata.

—No creo que quieras ¿sabes?

—¿A qué te refieres?

Por toda respuesta, Ruby tiró de él por la corbata y lo guió entre las mesas y hacia la parte de abajo del escenario. Se detuvo en seco, con una sonrisa como si estuviera a punto de presenciar algo tremendamente divertido. A Sam le tomó un tiempo acostumbrarse a la media penumbra y cuando por fin lo logró, creyó estar siendo engañado por su vista.

Los ridículos zapatos de dos colores de Dean brillaban como un punto al final de sus piernas y el mismo Winchester interrumpía el paso de la luz proveniente del escenario, recostado en el piso y con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Castiel, éste último enfundado en su gabardina color arena. Dean le decía algo en voz tan queda que las palabras se perdían antes de llegar a oídos de Sam, y Castiel enredaba sus manos tranquilamente en el cabello de Dean y sonreía. Sam podía sentir a Ruby a su lado, emanando una alegría maliciosa que sólo incrementó cuando los dos, sin notar que estaban siendo observados, se dieron un beso rápido, apenas perceptible, pero bastante claro para Sam.

—¿Dean? —soltó, sin saber que más decir. Su voz resonó en un eco por todo el lugar y pareció detener el tiempo unos segundos.

La silueta de Dean se levantó de un salto y aunque Sam no pudo verlo, supo que había palidecido al reconocer su voz. Castiel se puso detrás de él, un punto blanco visible en medio de la oscuridad cuando su gabardina dejó al descubierto el disfraz para su acto.

—Oh, ¿no lo sabías? —soltó Ruby, apenas conteniendo la emoción.

Sam estaba consciente de que tenía que reaccionar de alguna forma, decirle algo a Ruby, ir a donde su hermano, pero las imágenes de Dean con diferentes chicas golpeaban su cerebro, como intentando mostrarle la ironía del asunto. Dean en cambio, se sacudió en un espasmo y antes que nadie pudiera reaccionar, salió huyendo por el lado opuesto. Por fin, Sam salió de su estupor y corrió tras su hermano.

—¡Dean! —gritó, pasando como una ráfaga junto a Castiel, que permanecía en silencio y quieto como una sombra.

Ruby anduvo a saltitos hasta el trapecista, aplaudiendo y riendo como una niña que acaba de hacer una jugarreta.

—Te lo dije, —canturreó trazando círculos a su alrededor.

Castiel no la miró mientras daba media vuelta y salía de detrás del escenario a pasos firmes, con la gabardina ondeando tras él como un paracaídas.

Sam frenó a mitad del camino, notando que el Capitol no se había movido de su lugar y en cambio, la silueta de su hermano se perfilaba en el asiento del conductor; se acercó con cautela y llamó con los nudillos a la ventana pero su hermano no movió ni un músculo. Parecía una de ésas figuras de cera del museo de Madam Tussaud.

—Dean, abre la puerta, —pidió Sam—. Dean, por favor. Tenemos que hablar de esto.

En realidad no sabía lo que diría, pero esperaba encontrar algo bueno para cuando Dean decidiera dejarlo entrar, si es que eso pasaba antes de que amaneciera con Dean aún sentado neciamente tras el asiento del conductor, lo que, conociéndolo era bastante probable.

—¿A dónde pensabas ir de todos modos? ¡Tengo las llaves de la habitación, genio! —gritó para hacerse oír, sacudiendo el llavero frente al cristal—. Dean...

Dean comenzó a negar con la cabeza. Cerró los puños y se golpeó la cabeza contra el volante. Sam pudo ver que gritaba pero no oía nada, con las ventanas herméticamente cerradas. Sam intentó recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que Dean había gritado así, pateando y (a juzgar por el tono bermellón en sus mejillas) sin respirar; el funeral de su madre hace nueve años se le vino a la mente.

—Ah, vamos Dean, —volvió a decir, con un tinte de preocupación—. Estás haciendo el ridículo ahí dentro.

Dean seguía azotando la cabeza contra el volante y murmurando algo, pero bajó la velocidad un poco. Sam suspiró. Si iba a hallar las palabras adecudas tendría que ser ahora.

—Escucha, —dijo, pegándose al cristal para no tener que gritar y asegurarse de que lo oía—. No... no lo entiendo. Pero sea lo que sea, creo... creo que estoy de acuerdo. O si no... al menos... te apoyo ¿sí? Creo. Cielos Dean, eres mi hermano. Nada va a cambiar eso. Sólo... no... no finjas que nada ha pasado, no soy estúpido ¿sabes?

—Es complicado, —respondió Dean, bajando la ventanilla.

—Bueno... —comenzó Sam. Las cosas habían tomado otra dimensión ahora que podía verlo a los ojos.— No sé. Quizás sería menos complicado si te preguntaras a quién quieres y no lo que eres.

Dean sonrió, lacónicamente, ciertamente orgulloso. Sus mejillas enrojecieron pero cuando habló, su voz fue la del Dean hermano mayor de siempre.

—¿Qué te he dicho de los momentos de chicas?

Sam le dirigió una mirada elocuente y Dean le dió un golpecito en las piernas con la puerta del coche al salir. Sam se pasó la mano por el cabello, sin saber qué decir.

—¿Y... cómo es él? —preguntó al fin, muy rápido y mirándose los cordones de los zapatos.

Dean no respondió pero al alzar la mirada, Sam descubrió que miraba fijamente a un punto detrás suyo.

—Has dejato tu saco. Y las llaves, —diijo Castiel, mirando exclusivamente a Dean.

Sam dio la vuelta y no pudo evitar pensar en que, si antes había admirado a Castiel por su valor en las alturas, ahora le admiraba más por el valor de poner los pies en la tierra. No era posible que alguien que parecía tan ingenuo e indefenso tuviera las agallas de hacer lo que hacía.

—Lo que dijiste. Fue muy bonito, —barbotó Castiel, poniéndose rojo como tomate, las manos rígidas a los costados.

—¿Perdón? —soltó Sam, al darse cuenta que se dirigía a él.

—Hubiera sido diferente si me hubiera apoyado así a mí. Mi padre, —explicó él, aunque en su voz, lejos de haber reproche, había cierta resignación.

Sam sonrió como muestra de apoyo y estaba a punto de ir hacia él y darle uno de sus abrazos de alce patentados cuando un grito desencadenó una ruidería como de una explosión y se quedó a medio camino, los brazos extendidos a ambos lados. Los bajó rápidamente para volverse, igual que Dean y Cas, hacia el Inferno.

El punto luminoso que era el edificio se había convertido en una gran mancha negra en la que sombras, multitud de sombras aterrorizadas huían al exterior, empujando y gritando como pequeñas hormigas enloquecidas. Los Winchester intercambiaron una mirada antes de correr contracorriente, empujando y maldiciendo para entrar al Inferno. Castiel los seguía de cerca, aprovechando la brecha temporal que el enorme cuerpo de Sam abría por donde pasaba.

Castiel entrecerró los ojos, intentando distinguir algo, pero las decenas de pies y manos que lo empujaban y pisaban lo obligaron a retroceder a un rincón. El primero en encender una vela fue Alistair, asomando desde la baranda del segundo piso y completamente desnudo. Apenas dos segundos después, gritos ahogados se esparcieron por entre los cientos de empleados que, a diferencia de los clientes, habían tenido que permanecer dentro del Inferno. Sam miró hacia arriba, intentando averiguar qué era lo que causaba tanto alboroto.

—Oh, por Dios, —soltó con un hilo de voz.

Del trapecio colgaba el cuerpo sin vida de una mujer, con pesadas cortinas de cabello oscuro cayendo sobre sus hombros menudos y un vestido que la hacía parecer como si tuviera unas alas de murciélago plegadas a la espalda. Más velas se encendieron aquí y allá, revelando que de sus muñecas escurría un líquido rojizo que goteaba hasta el suelo. Un pequeño enjambre de moscas había comenzado a rodearla, lo que implicaba que llevaba cuando menos unas horas muerta.

—Eve, —dijo Castiel, a media voz.

—¿Es ella? —inquirió Dean, recordando lo que Castiel la había mencionado como una de las pioneras del Inferno.

Una brisa helada entró por uno de los ventanales de arriba, que había sido abierto recientemente (probablemente para que el atacante escapara) y el vestido negro de Eve se agitó, dejando ver una amenaza en letras blancas y disparejas “Crowley _cigues_ tu”.

Sam le dió con el codo a Dean, señalando hacia la oficina de Crowley. Un haz de luz trémula como de antorchas, se filtraba por el espacio entre la puerta y el suelo. Los detectives se abrieron paso entre los empleados, Dean con el ceño fruncido y soltando palabrotas.

—¡Abre, Crowley! —gritó Dean, aporreando la puerta con molestia.

No hizo falta una segunda llamada, Crowley abrió de inmediato. Lucía pálido pero se las arregalaba para esbozar una sonrisa que pretendía ser jovial aunque dadas las circunstancias y la clase de iluminación, era más bien la de un demente.

—Dios mío, —dijo, sin temblor en la voz-. ¡Pero qué rudeza, chicos!

Sam y Dean entraron sin invitación, empujando a Crowley a un lado.

— Claro, iba a invitarlos a pasar, de todos modos. No queda nada que puedan destruir, si miran bien.

Los libreros habían sido derrumbados y los libros de balances se desparramaban en el suelo, algunos tinteros rotos emborronaban todo y parecía que Crowley había intentado salvar algunos con éxito pues ahora descansaban sobre el escritorio, cuyos cajones habían sido sacados con brusquedad y destrozados a golpes. Candelabros en las paredes, cada uno con dos velas encendidas, hacían el espacio de por sí cerrado incluso más caliente que en el exterior.

—¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes? —preguntó Dean con violencia.

—Caballeros, —comenzó Crowley, diplomáticamente y un cierto aire snob, como era su costumbre—. Es obvio que hace el mismo tiempo que ustedes. Nadie vino a advertirme que destruirían mi oficina y ahuyentarían a la clientela, si es a lo que se refieren.

—¿Alguna idea de quién lo hizo? —preguntó Sam, ignorando la ironía de la frase.

—Pensé en Azazael, —respondió él—. Pero esto no ha sido obra de un ejército de un hombre. Además, Azazael jamás hubiera... él no... ¡ARGH! —Crowley lanzó todo el contenido del escritorio al suelo con el brazo. Dio grandes trancos hasta la puerta antes de que Dean pudiera detenerlo y asomó la cabeza para gritar con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones—. ¡BÁJENLA DE AHÍ, ESTÚPIDOS! —y volvió a meter la cabeza y cerrar la puerta.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Dean, al ver que Crowley levantaba sus libros del suelo.

—Entonces, —sentenció Crowley—. No veo qué hacen ustedes aquí. Zacarías no tardará en llegar y estoy bastante seguro de que se molestará si se entera que lo sabían y no se lo habían dicho. Nada personal, estoy seguro, pero Zacarías es como un bebé senil y llorón. Yo por mi parte, me marcho.

—Ah, no, —exclamó Dean con aire autoritario.

—No voy a quedarme aquí para asegurarme que el asesino, quienquiera que sea, cumpla su amenaza. No tengo sus caras bonitas, no puedo permitirme el lujo de ser idiota, —espetó Crowley, trabando miradas con Dean.

—¿Quién dice que puedes irte?

—¿Quién va a impedírmelo? No tú o tu alce, aquí presente, ciertamente.

Sam frunció el ceño pero fue Dean quien le espetó, con la amenaza de romperle los huesos uno a uno impreganda en cada palabra.

—No irás a ningún lado, Crowley.

—¿Entonces qué sugieres, hermosura? —replicó Crowley con una dulzura ponzoñosa—. ¿Espero hasta la madrugada para tomar un unicornio que me lleve a un escondite mágico mientras echa arcoiris por el culo?

—Te sentarás y nos contarás todo lo que sabes. Olvídate de tu política de privacidad, por tu propio bien, —comenzó Sam, con un aire de suficiencia que sólo los Winchester tenían.

—¿O qué, jirafa mutante? —escupió Crowley, alzando la ceja retadoramente.

—O le contaremos a Zacarías y a cada policía en el estado quién eres realmente, Gary.

Crowley dejó de levantar libros. Oír su nombre de pila había desatado un pequeño motor en su cerebro y por el movimiento de sus ojos uno podría incluso imaginar grandes engranes girando con rapidez mientras maquinaba un plan a toda velocidad.

—Bien. ¿Qué es lo que quieren saber entonces? —dijo al fin, intentando mantenerse en calma, aunque Dean podía ver que un músculo en su mano temblaba convulsivamente.

—Todo, —sonrió Dean, apoyando las manos sobre el escritorio. No tenía idea de dónde había sacado Sam el nombre de Crowley pero aprovecharía esa ventaja al máximo.

—Deben saber, —suspiró Crowley en derrota—. Que no tenía idea de que los homicidios estaban relacionados conmigo. No hasta que supimos lo de Andrew. Seguro ya lo sabían, que él y el señor Harris llevaban una relación más... profunda, —Crowley hizo una mueca, como si no estuviera seguro de que podía confiar en ellos—. No habíamos tenido problemas antes, los caballeros en la ciudad venían, pasaban el rato y se marchaban, pero el imbécil de Andrew se enredó solo en esto y su hermana no hizo nada a pesar de mis advertencias. Ahí tienen el resultado. Eso pensé yo, por supuesto, que se trataba de una especie de venganza y que una vez que Andrew cayera muerto todo estaría bien. Luego, como sabrán, viajé hasta Lakeside para asegurarme que estuviera realmente muerto y su hermana no tuviera intención de causarnos más problemas.

Sam crispó los puños, podía imaginar a Crowley en algún pasillo de hospital, amenazando hasta las lágrimas a Ava para que no revelara ni una palabra de su hermano.

—El chico sólo se enamoró de la persona equivocada. ¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso a su familia? —espetó—. La pobre chica estaba devastada y encima le niegas cualquier tipo de... retribución. No creo que te hubiera resultado difícil.

Crowley rió, una risa destemplada y apagada que resonó en un eco en las paredes de la oficina.

—¿Enamorado? ¡Andrew no estaba enamorado! Estuvo chantajeando a Harris para sacarle dinero y alguien se dió cuenta. Las cosas salieron mal y... —Crowley se pasó el pulgar por el cuello como si fuera una navaja—. El resto es historia. Y si no le di nada a su hermana fue porque se lo merecían. Punto.

Sam parecía a punto de saltar encima de Crowley y apalearlo hasta la muerte.

—Su nombre es Ava, tú, grandísimo puerco...

Dean calló a su hermano de un pisotón. Crowley parecía estar pasándosela en grande.

—¿Qué pasó después de Lakeside? —preguntó Dean, con más violencia de la que había planeado.

Crowley cambió su atención del menor al mayor de los Winchester, apoyando la barbilla sobre una de sus manos.

—Lo usual. Tuberías saboteadas, un cristal roto, esto, —señaló con un movimiento de brazos a lo amplio de su oficina—. Al principio pensé que había sido una treta de Azazael para fastidiarme. Estaba tan ocupado con los rumores del pequeño romance entre tú y Castiel que por poco no noto que mis llaves estaban perdidas, —Dean contrajo el rostro ante la mención de Castiel—. Para cuando me di cuenta, mis sospechas de una conspiración habían sido reducidas a casi nada, así que simplemente mandé hacer un duplicado y así pasaron los últimos tres días. Naturalmente, sabía que Eve estaba desaparecida, pero antes se había marchado por grandes espacios de tiempo y creí que sería conveniente dejarla regresar por sí misma. Por supuesto, no era mi plan que regresara en éstas... condiciones, —se detuvo unos segundos a pasar saliva y continuó, totalmente repuesto a excepción de los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos—. Y hablando de condiciones, caballeros, las mías son pocas. Una inserción en su programa de protección de testigos hasta que todo esto se calme estará bien, —y sonrió mirando a Sam—. Intentad que me saquen de aquí en auto ¿quieren? No les pido un Rolls Royce, pero por favor, que no sea uno de esos ridículos autos patrulla que conduce Zacarías por todos lados.

—No estás en posición de negociar, —le respondió Sam, con la boca apretada en una fina línea.

—Como dije, —continuó Crowley como si no hubiera percibido el tono de amenaza—. Nunca me llegó información de que sería yo la siguiente víctima, no obstante, recibí una pequeña advertencia al llegar de Lakeside. Creo que podría interesarles.

Crowley sonrió mientras sacaba un póster doblado de uno de los bolsillos de su saco. Era uno de los que anunciaban a “Castiel, el maravilloso”, sólo que éste tenía una equis roja sobre la figura de Castiel, como si un niño de preescolar lo hubiera trazado con acuarela en los dedos. Excepto, notó Dean, que no era acuarela, sino sangre.

—Les diré una cosa, —sonrió mientras Dean tomaba el póster—. No diré ni una palabra de esto a Zacarías, mi gente mantendrá la boca cerrada y ustedes van ahora mismo, suben a su precioso auto y conducen hasta el hotel. Digan que huyeron en cuanto vieron el apagón, estoy seguro de que Zacarías los dejará en paz por un tiempo.

— ¿Por qué habríamos de querer una coartada? —inquirió Sam, la ceja alzada.

—Es obvio, caballeros. Nuestro amado jefe de policía está metido hasta las narices en esto y no moverá un dedo para salvar ni una prostituta. ¿No se les hace extraño que no haya ya autos patrulla afuera?

—¿Por qué nos cuentas esto? —ladró Dean.

—¡Ah, por Lucifer! A veces me pregunto si no los nombran policías por sus lindas caras, —exclamó Crowley—. Intento hacer un trato con ustedes, por todos los demonios. Me interesa mantener a mi gente con vida, el Inferno funcionando y la policía lejos, pero nadie quedrá venir cuando se entere de un asesino anda suelto asesinando a mis clientes. Así que, cierro el Inferno, me marcho una temporada y ustedes hunden a Zacarías; con suerte, para cuando regrese, habrá un jefe de policía más permisivo.

—No, —replicó Dean, incluso antes de que Sam pudiera pensar en su ofrecimiento—. No hay trato.

—Dean...

—Finges que te interesan estas personas pero a la primera de cambio huyes y ¿qué crees? Ellos van a quedarse atrapados en ésta ratonera para que el asesino venga y los atrape cuando quiera, —recriminó Dean—. No-hay-trato.

—¿Es porque no lo crees conveniente o porque no te interesan los términos? —sonrió Crowley mordazmente—. De ser la segunda, podríamos arreglar eso fácil. Pueden tener a Castiel.

Dean, para sorpresa de Crowley sonrió burlonamente.

—Castiel no te pertenece, —replicó, agachándose para quedar a la misma altura que Crowley.

Por unos segundos, el rostro de Crowley pareció estallar de ira, pero cuando habló no quedaba ni rastro de que hubiera perdido el control.

—Bien. Supongo que tienen razón. Adelante, ya no me queda nada más que ofrecer, —dijo, extendiendo las manos al frente en señal de derrota.

Sam y Dean se agacharon al mismo tiempo a sacar las esposas del cinturón, momento que Crowley aprovechó para empujar el escritorio hacia ellos, haciendo que saltaran para esquivarlo. Crowley corrió hasta la puerta, arrancó una de las velas del soporte y prendió fuego a los papeles en el piso, creando una barrera temporal que lo separó de los Winchester. Dean saltó sobre el fuego, con Sam siguiéndolo en el instante en que Crowley abría la puerta y desaparecía entre la multitud. Crowley era rápido y escurridizo, llegó a la entrada del Inferno mucho antes que Sam y Dean y cuando los dos atisbaron la oscuridad intentando ver a donde había ido descubrieron, no sin sorpresa, las luces de un automóvil saliendo de entre una cortina de enredaderas en el patio del edificio. El elegante automóvil color vino pasó junto a ellos reduciendo la velocidad el momento justo para que Crowley sacara la cabeza por la ventanilla y les dedicara un beso de despedida. No importó lo rápido que corriera Dean, el auto se le escapó a toda velocidad rumbo a la interestatal.

—Maldito bastardo ingenioso, —escupió Dean, apoyándose sobre las rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

 


	10. La vidente de Lakeside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Dean recurre a métodos poco científicos para resolver un asesinato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les recuerdo que tenemos una fanmix [[clic](http://8tracks.com/islavlack/inferno)] y que pueden darle un vistazo a todo el fanart que inspiró este fic aquí [[clic](http://boredbored-bored.tumblr.com/tagged/fanfic:inferno)]

—¡Conseguí un fax! —exclamó Sam, abriendo la puerta de su habitación en el hotel con más ruido del necesario.

—Shh, —musitó Castiel, que leía sobre la cama.

En el escritorio junto a él dormía Dean, babeando sobre los papeles de la investigación y con una de las sábanas del hotel enredada primorosamente sobre sus hombros. Sam se dijo que Castiel debió haberlo arropado y cerrado las cortinas en las ventanas.Era lógico que su hermano tuviera sueño después de pasar toda la noche en vela, pero de verdad debía confiar en Castiel como para olvidar su lema de alerta permanente.

—Lo siento, —se disculpó, caminando hasta la otra cama.

Castiel le sonrió en respuesta y continuó leyendo su libro. Sam se inclinó para ver la portada “El retrato de Dorian Grey”.

—Leí ése en el bachillerato, —comentó.

—Jamás fui al bachillerato, —respondió Castiel y añadió al ver que Sam parecía arrepentido de haberlo mencionado—. No es algo de lo que me avergüence. Las cosas funcionan diferente para cada persona.

Dean se revolvió en el escritorio y alzó la cabeza, manoteando para quitarse la hoja de papel que se le había pegado a la mejilla.

—¿Sammy? —preguntó con voz adormilada.

— Acaba de llegar, —respondió Castiel.

Dean se dió la vuelta en la silla, tambaleando la pata chueca y tirando la sábana al piso en el proceso.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó, los ojos aún cerrados para acostumbrarse a la luz.

—Envié el fax a Ash. Jess tenía uno viejo en casa, me ha dejado usarlo.

—Ya lo creo, —rió Dean, frotándose la cara—. ¿Alugna idea de a dónde se fue Crowley?

—Nada, —exclamó Sam—. Nadie ha visto su auto ni en Lakeside, ni en Oakwood, ni en la interestatal. Es como si se hubiera desvanecido en el aire.

—El criado no parecía muy feliz de que le destrozaran su jardín, —comentó Dean.

—A Uriel no le importan las plantas, —respondió Castiel—. Él siempre está enojado.

Dean sonrió, aunque Sam tuvo la impresión de que sólo sonreía por ver a Cas y no porque realmente le hiciera gracia nada de esto. El que Crowley hubiera escapado era tan sólo una preocupación extra a su iceberg de problemas, que tan sólo en la punta incluía a un asesino serial suelto y a Zacarías.

—Deberíamos ir a dar una vuelta al Inferno, sólo para comprobar, —sugirió.

—Imposible. Zacarías lo clausuró temprano por la mañana, echó a todos del edificio, —anunció Sam.

—Muy inteligente, —silbó Dean con sarcasmo—. Deja a las prostitutas vagar por ahí mientras los niños entran a la escuela. ¿Sabes? Creo que nos convendría ir a hablar con ése imbécil. ¿A dónde cree que van a ir esos pobres diablos?

—Eso no es problema por ahora, Jess me contó que Gabriel Bourdeaux tiene a la mayoría hospedados en su casa de campo, en Oakwoods. No son todos, algunos se marcharon a Lakeside, pero están seguros, que es lo que importa.

Dean se soltó a reír de buena gana.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—¡Imagínate los encabezados! “Excéntrico multimillonario inaugura hotel para prostitutas”

Sam sonrió, sin querer reírse por la seriedad del asunto; Castiel en cambio, que fingía concentrarse en su libro, dejó escapar una risita.

— A Gabriel le encantaría la idea, —comentó con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, —comentó Dean, estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza—. Eso nos deja con un asunto pendiente menos. Ey, quizá tu futura suegra podría ver un poquito del futuro para averiguar quién es el asesino.

—No es gracioso Dean, —espetó Sam, sonrojándose levemente.

Castiel se quitó los lentes con interés y los colocó junto con el libro en la mesita de noche. Tenía un tono pensativo cuando habló.

—Missouri no puede ayudarlos, es sólo una adivina.

—Estaba bromeando, Cas, —replicó Dean.

— Ah, nunca me doy cuenta, —musitó Castiel mirándose los pies con interés—. Aunque, bueno, sé de alguien que podría ayudarnos, si tuviéramos algo del asesino.

—¿Qué? ¿Otra adivina? —sonrió Dean, jugueteando con un bolígrafo.

Castiel negó con la cabeza.

—Una psíquica. Puede ver el pasado de los dueños de algunas cosas.

Sam soltó un ruidito incrédulo, pero Dean se enderezó en la silla, buscando algo frenéticamente entre los papeles.

—¿Servirá esto? —inquirió, enarbolando el póster ensangrentado como si fuera el Santo Grial—. Tiene la san...

Sam lo sacó de la habitación a rastras antes de que pudiera completar la frase, confrontándolo en voz baja en el pasillo.

—Dean, no estarás pensando de verdad en...

—Eh, —lo detuvo Dean con una sonrisita—. Antes de que digas cualquier cosa, recuerda quién más entra en ésa categoría.

—Ash ya está analizando las fotografías, —bufó Sam.

—¿Y se supone que nos quedemos sentados sin hacer nada?

—Ah, Dean, ambos sabemos que todo esto es sólo por...

—¡Cas! —gritó Dean, entreabriendo la puerta—. Ponte los zapatos, serás nuestro guía hoy.

 

La casa de Pamela estaba a las afueras de Lakeside, en un barrio que parecía poco saludable. La casa misma, pintada de un color azul turquesa desconchado y con el jardín lleno de maleza y plantas muertas, era todo menos acogedora. Castiel, que se había puesto la gabardina, caminó con paso firme hasta la puerta y dió tres golpecitos secos. Sam miró alrededor con desconfianza, la única farola encendida estaba a dos cuadras, iba a sugerir que volvieran por la mañana pero en su lugar cuando abrió la boca dijo algo como:

—¿Seguro que está en casa?

—¿Seguro que sigue viva? —secundó Dean, con una mirada sarcástica al jardín.

—Por supuesto que sigo viva, —le respondió una voz femenina.

—Pamela, —saludó Castiel, con una tímida sonrisa.

La mujer salió de entre las sombras, olfateando con la nariz en alto antes de abrazar al trapecista y exclamar en tono jovial:

—¡Castiel, muchacho! ¿Hace cuánto que no te veía por acá? Bueno, —añadió con una risita—. No lo tomes tan literal.

—¿Tienes compañía? —inquirió Pamela, separándose de Castiel.

Sam se adelantó, extendiendo la mano en dirección de Pamela, que la tomó luego de unos segundos de duda.

—Sam Winchester...

—Detective, de Washington, —completó Pamela, mirando a un punto a la izquierda de Dean—. Viajas con tu hermano. Pasen, no es seguro aquí afuera.

Pamela le soltó la mano y entró en la casa, seguida de Castiel, que los llamó con la mano silenciosamente.

El interior era oscuro como boca de lobo, Dean tropezó con una mesa en el recibidor ni bien hubieron cerrado la puerta.

—Disculpen la falta de luz, se me hacía un gasto inecesario, dadas las circunstancias, —se disculpó Pamela, unos pasos más adelante.

—¿Las circunstancias? —inquirió Dean, sobándose la espinilla.

—Ah cariño, para ser detective no eres muy perceptivo ¿no es así? —dijo, con una sonrisita.

Se habían detenido en una habitación incluso más oscura si era posible, Dean no pudo distinguir ni una sola ventana.

—Castiel, cariño, los fósforos están en la mesa. Sé un amor y enciende unas velas.

Castiel asintió y buscó a tientas los fósforos, mientras Pamela se sentaba a la mesa sin hacer ruido apenas. Dean lo siguió de cerca, intentando no golpear nada.

—¿Es ciega? —inquirió en un débil murmullo.

—Um, sí, —replicó Castiel, encendiendo una de las cerillas, que iluminó su rostro con luz tétrica.

—¿Cómo...? —comenzó Dean.

La mano de Castiel tembló y tiró la cerilla al piso, donde titiló y se apagó.

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora, Dean, —respondió, sacando una nueva cerilla.

—Oh, no le preguntes a Castiel, —respondió Pamela—. Se culpa a sí mismo.

Sam parpadeó ante la luz de la vela que Castiel había logrado encender al fin; dedicó una mirada de reojo a su hermano y Castiel antes de decidir sentarse cerca de Pamela. Dean lo siguió, sin apartar la mirada del trapecista.

—Pero hablemos de negocios. Necesitan encontrar a alguien, ¿no es así?

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —inquirió Sam.

—Todos buscamos a alguien, querido, —sonrió ella con laconismo, antes de echar las manos sobre la mesa—. ¿De quién se trata, eh?

—Un asesino, —respondió Dean, extendiendo el póster por encima de la mesa.

Pamela extendió las palmas, realizando pases a unos centímetros del papel, temblando aunque no lo tocaba realmente.

—Vaya, vaya, —exclamó al tiempo que Castiel tomaba asiento junto a Dean—. Esto huele peligroso.

Dean se removió en su asiento, Sam frente a él no la perdía de vista ni un segundo, quizá pensando que haría algún truco si dejaba de vigilarla. Pamela, que no parecía notar su mirada, se quitó los lentes oscuros; sus ojos muertos adquirían un brillo lechoso a la luz de las velas.

—¿Puedes decirnos quién dejó eso? —preguntó Dean con vehemencia.

—Puedo, —respondió Pamela, sonriendo a la vez que dejaba descansar las palmas sobre el cartel.

Pamela se quedó quieta como piedra, las manos en la mesa y los ojos bien abiertos. Nada pasó al principio. Luego, justo cuando Sam iba a ponerse de pie, la mujer comenzó a sacudirse, sus ojos grises bailoteando de lado a lado en sus órbitas.

—Una sombra... —dijo, con voz entrecortada—. Una mano en la sombra... no, _una sombra_ de mano. La luna, las llamas. ¡El asesino! Muerte. Humillación. Infierno. ¡Basta! ¡BASTA HE DICHO!

Castiel se iriguió de su asiento, corriendo en auxilio de la vidente.

—Pamela, —llamó, tomándola de los hombros.

El rostro de Pamela se convulsionó grotescamente y ella misma alzó la mano izquierda, empujando a Castiel lejos. Una carcajada horrible le desgarró la garganta hasta que el impulso fue tan fuerte que cayó hacia atrás en la silla, al tiempo que todas las velas se extinguían sin que hubiera ninguna corriente.

Cas y Sam corrieron en su ayuda, Dean se las había ingeniado para encender de nuevo una de las velas y la sostenía por encima de sus cabezas. Pamela, en el suelo, tenía el rostro cubierto de sudor y estaba pálida como cera.

—Pamela, ¿estás bien? —inqurió Dean, mientras Sam le tomaba el pulso.

La mujer extendió una mano hasta el rostro de Dean, con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro cansado.

—Eres igual que Jesse.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento muchísimo la demora y sé que parecerán excusas pero me han estado pasando muchas cosas (cosas buenas, creo) y sinceramente no recordé subir los capítulos los días que eran o me acordaba en los momentos en que no tenía el ordenador a la mano. En fin, gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de todo.


	11. Cuando el infierno se congele

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que el famoso Inferno hace honor a su nombre y Zacarías prueba ser un cobarde de temer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les recuerdo que tenemos fanmix [[aquí]](http://8tracks.com/islavlack/inferno), y que pueden ver el fanart que inspiró la historia [[acá]](http://boredbored-bored.tumblr.com/tagged/fanfic:inferno). Para los que tengan curiosidad acerca del coche de Dean, es un Chevrolet Capitol AA de 1927 [aquí hay algo de información en inglés acerca de](http://www.howstuffworks.com/1927-chevrolet-series-aa-capitol.htm).

Dean había conducido el Capitol a una velocidad tan alta que seguramente era razón de multa, pero no había nadie en las calles. Era mitad de la madrugada y ninguna cabeza curiosa asomaba tras los póstigos de las ventanas, probablemente también porque se había corrido el rumor de la muerte de Eve. Dean frenó a media cuadra del Inferno, apagando las luces del auto con rapidez. Castiel y Sam saltaron al frente de los asientos por la brusquedad de su parada.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —bufó Sam, acomodándose el sombrero.

—Shht. Mira.

El Inferno frente a ellos, estaba a oscuras, excepto por un diminuto haz de luz que rozaba el asfalto, escapando por entre las pesadas cortinas. El resto de la calle dormía silenciosa.

—¿Dijiste que todos habían sido desalojados? —inquirió Dean.

—Yo mismo vi las cintas de la policía, —respondió su hermano.

Dean negó con la cabeza y abrió la puerta con cautela. Sam lo siguió, dejando abierto su lado del coche el tiempo suficiente para que Castiel saliera. Los tres se encaminaron en silencio hasta la puerta principal del Inferno donde, en efecto, había cintas amarilla de policía, burdamente arracandas de su lugar. A una señal de Dean, los dos se agazaparon en la enorme ventana frontal. Voces escapaban del interior.

—...lo que te pedí.

—Tú no eres mi jefe, —le respondió la otra voz.

—¿No has oído? Soy el maldito jefe de todo el mundo, ahora apresúrate, negro estúpido.

Sam, que era el más alto de los tres, la estaba pasando mal para intentar ocultarse lo más posible.

—Van a verme, —murmuró.

—Alégrate, yo no puedo ver nada, —se quejó Dean en voz baja.

Por toda respuesta, Cas lo tomó de la mano y se deslizó sigilosamente a la parte trasera. Sam los siguió corriendo torpemente en cuclillas. Castiel se detuvo de golpe, chocando con alguien que dejó escapar un quejido, Dean se estrelló en la espalda del trapecista, recuperando el equilibrio en el último segundo. Sam no los vió detenerse y los cuatro cayeron como fichas de dominó.

—¿Qué, por todos los ángeles, hacen ustedes aquí? —reclamó Zacarías, deshaciéndose del nudo humano.

—Sht, —calló Sam, las voces en el interior se habían detenido.

Pero Zacarías siguió hablando.

—Ah, ya estoy harto de ustedes y sus jueguitos. Sólo porque papi es el jefe del departamento en Washington llegan creyendo que son los amos del pue... —Dean le cubrió la boca con la mano, estrellándolo un poco contra la pared del edificio.

—Nuestro papá es profesor en la universidad, imbécil, —le espetó en la voz más grave de que fue capaz.

—Dean, por aquí, —llamó Castiel, haciendo a un lado un montón especialmente grande de la entredadera.

Tallados en la pared, cada cierto espacio, había profundos agujeros, casi con la forma de escalones. El trapecista comenzó a escalar apoyando manos y pies en ellos.

—Sammy, cuídanos la espalda, —ordenó Dean, lanzando a Zacarías en los brazos de Sam con más rudeza de la necesaria.

Dean, lanzó el saco a un lado y se alzó las mangas a la altura de los codos para trepar tras Castiel. La subida resultaba particularmente difícil por las pequeñas hojas de la enredadera que se le metían en los ojos y a veces amenazaban con derribarlo en un paso en falso, Castiel, por otra parte, tenía la agilidad de una araña y hacía tan poco ruido como una.

—Por aquí escapaban de Crowley, Andy lo uso antes de desaparecer, —explicó Cas—. Yo nunca lo usé.

—Debiste haberme dicho eso antes, —reclamó Dean, pero Castiel le chitó, estaban a punto de llegar al tejado.

Castiel saltó a la cornisa de un tragaluz cerca del techo; Dean se apoyó con cuidado en el cristal, la ventana, lo suficientemente grande para que tres personas cayeran dentro del edificio al mismo tiempo, estaba tan percudida y oxidada que probablemente no hubiera sido abierta en bastante tiempo. A sus pies, se distinguían un par de siluetas, una de ellas era alta y encapuchada, la otra, de hombros anchos y cojeaba al andar.

—Uriel, —murmuró Dean.

Castiel, a un lado suyo, asintió en silencio. Uriel cojeaba por todo el salón, desparramando gasolina en todos los rincones mientras que la figura encapuchada lo esperaba en el centro, con una enorme antorcha encendida sostenida bien en alto; a ratos, Uriel se giraba en su dirección, como si gritara algo pero Dean no podía entenderlo.

—¿Cómo piensan justificar allanar una escena del crímen ustedes dos? —dijo Zacarías, sobresaltando a Dean—. Éste edificio está clausurado por el departamento de policía de Crescent City y no tienen autorización oficial para entrar en él. Mucho menos de madrugada.

Sam, en el patio trasero, se encogió de hombros con impotencia cuando Dean bajó la mirada, buscando una explicación.

—Y supongo que ésos dos sí tienen autorización, —replicó Dean con fastidio.

Zacarías limpió el vidrio y se asomó dentro, sin embargo, no hizo ningún sonido de sorpresa. En su lugar, preguntó:

—¿No es ése el conserje?

—Por supuesto que es el conserje, tú idiota, ahora déjame bajar, saca tu maldita placa y haz tu jodido trabajo.

El policía alzó las cejas un segundo antes de bajarlas en un semblante derrotado.

—Con tal de que se larguen del pueblo de una vez, —bufó, retrocediendo un paso.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue demasiado rápido. Zacarías pisó mal en el marco y se sostuvo de la manija que abría la ventana, Castiel que estaba apoyado completamente en el cristal, se hundió en el interior y Dean apenas tuvo tiempo de atrapar uno de sus brazos antes de que la luz de la antorcha se dirigiera hacia ellos.

—¡Alto, deténgase! —gritó Sam, allá abajo, pero Dean no tenía tiempo de mirar. El hombre de la capucha sacó una pistola de entre sus ropas y comenzó a disparar en su dirección. Uriel lanzó el balde de gasolina a un lado y salió cojeando hacia la salida lo más rápido que pudo.

—¡Sammy! ¡La puerta del frente! —gritó Dean, volteando apenas una milésima de segundo.

Zacarías había desaparecido, el muy cobarde. Castiel, colgando peligrosamente a metros del suelo, intentaba esquivar las balas como mejor podía. Dean intentó sostenerlo con una mano para sacar la pistola de su cinturón, pero pisó mal y resbaló. El detective fue a aterrizar sobre su estómago a mitad del marco, totalmente indefenso. Ni soñando podría defenderse y sostener a Cas al mismo tiempo en ésa posición.

—Cas. ¿Confías en mí?

Castiel asintió y Dean le dió un apretón en la mano antes de soltarlo.

—¡Abajo de tí! —gritó, al tiempo que sacaba el arma del cinturón, disparando a la silueta sin mucha puntería. Castiel por su parte, logró engancharse con las manos del trapecio plateado que colgaba inmóvil a los pies del ventanal y con un único impulso, se abalanzó sobre el encapuchado, asestándole una patada en el pecho que lo derribó al piso, haciendo que soltara la antorcha, que rodó hasta uno de los rincones empapados en gasolina. En cuestión de segundos, el hombre disparó una última vez y Dean se vio obligado a efectuar una contorsión para evitar la bala, perdió el equilibrio y se desplomó ventanal abajo. Castiel se apresuró a atraparlo, colgado en el trapecio cabeza abajo, como murciélago.

La anorcha consiguió encender la gruesa tira de líquido oleaginoso y las llamas no tardaron en elevarse, carcomiendo las paredes de madera vieja y lengueteando el piso apolillado con rapidez. El hombre, lanzando la capucha a un lado, reveló su rostro mientras reía.

—“Y Él castigará a los malvados y los enviará a arder en el infierno”, —citó con voz grave.

Castiel se quedó helado. Era el Padre Miguel. El Padre Miguel que tantas veces le había aconsejado que abandonara a Crowley, intentando convecerlo de perseguir “un propósito más alto”. Se preguntó si ése propósito más alto incluiría incendiar edificios y asesinar al prójimo. No hubo tiempo de preguntar, por supuesto, el Padre se abrió camino entre las llamaradas y escapó por la puerta trasera antes de que las escaleras comenzaran a crujir bajo la violencia del incendio.

—Cas, la ventana.

El trapecista asintió, inspirando una gran bocanda de aire y humo pestilente. Dean podía oír que Sam gritaba su nombre en algún lugar fuera del edificio y unos golpes sordos le advertían que su hermano intentaba derribar la puerta. Eso fue antes de que Castiel comenzara a balancear el trapecio y a él mismo hasta que sus piernas tocaron el marco de la ventana. Las vigas del techo crujieron peligrosamente y Dean saltó fuera, intentando rodar al caer. Fue a aterrizar de frente en el pasto lodoso, apenas alcanzando a meter las manos. Sentía pinchazos de adrenalina viajando por todo el cuerpo y concentrándose en su cabeza y estómago. Un suave tump le advirtió que Castiel había aterrizado a un lado suyo, completamente de pie..

—Por poco, —dijo Cas, respirando entrecortadamente.

Y como para corroborar sus palabras, el techo se derrumbó con estrépito, colapsando sobre el salón. Las llamas crepitaron, asfixiándose un poco bajo el montón de pesada madera vieja.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Dean con la voz ronca. Castiel asintió.

—¿Tú estás bien?

Dean asintió con la cabeza, poniéndose a cuatro patas y retirándose apenas unos pasos antes de que las arcadas lo hicieran devolver la cena, el almuerzo y el desayuno de toda la semana. Castiel se arrodilló junto a él, poniéndole una mano firme en la espalda.

—Nunca, —dijo Dean cuando por fin dejó de vomitar—. Vuelvas a subirme a una de ésas cosas.

 


	12. In nomine Patri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Sam se marcha a estudiar Leyes y la vida de Dean corre peligro de muerte.

Dean había pasado la última hora mirando por la ventana hasta que el atardecer se consumió en el horizonte. No importó que protestara una y otra vez, Sammy se había ido rumbo a Washington y ni siquiera importó que Dean lo amenazara con no llevarlo porque Jess se había ofrecido a llevarlo al aeropuerto ella misma. Así que Dean tomó una silla y se derrumbó en la ventana, hasta que la estropeada camioneta azul lacado de Jess dió vuelta hacia la interestatal, y después de eso, hasta que el sol se consumió detrás del bosque en Oakwood.

El detective cerró las cortinas con un suspiro. Mentía sobre no llevarlo al aeropuerto, por supuesto, pero al final tuvo que pensárselo dos veces porque no podía dejar a Castiel solo, no con un asesino pirómano suelto. Zacarías no había hecho nada, incluso cuando Dean declaró en la comisaría horas más tarde; según los oficiales sus declaraciones eran inválidas debido a que estaba intoxicado por el humo y la gasolina, lo enviaron al hospital de Lakeside y Dean deliberadamente ignoró ésta orden. En lo que a él concernía, la hombría de Zacarías era inválida por falta de pelotas, mira que huír de la mismísima escena del crímen, mientras el crímen aún estaba en proceso. Por otro lado, nadie se molestó en hablar con Cas en la comisaría, simplemente pasaban junto a él como si fuera un mueble nuevo y cuando Dean mencionó que el trapecista era otro testigo, Zacarías se rió. En el camino de regreso, Sammy se encargó de darle la lata por haber sugerido la idea. “¿En qué año crees que vivimos, Dean?” y “Golpearlo en la cara no solucionará nada.” habían sido las frases favoritas en su sermón. Pero nadie debería de reírse de Cas, eran los putos Estados Unidos, el país de la libertad yo todo eso.

Dean se puso de pie con violencia, no podía permanecer sentado más tiempo, comenzaba a sentirse claustrofóbico. El retrato de Dorian Grey yacía leído sobre los papeles de la investigación. Cas marcó la página en el viejo tomo de Frankestein que tenía ahora y alzó la mirada. La luz amarillenta le daba un brillo amortiguado a sus ojos azules.

—¿Pasa algo, Dean?

—Detesto estar encerrado, —bufó Dean—. ¿Quieres salir a dar un paseo?

Castiel dejó caer el libro con un ruido sordo y abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿A-afuera? ¿Hablas en serio? Pero acaba de anochecer apenas, todavía queda algo de luz y...

—No me importa lo que piensen los demás, —lo interrumpió Dean.

El trapecista se sonrojó de golpe y bajó la mirada. Dean enterró los pulgares en sus tirantes, a punto de sugerir que no era tan importante, que podían tomarse una cerveza en la habitación y ya.

—Bien, —asintió Castiel, poniéndose de pie para coger su gabardina del respaldo de la silla.

Dean sonrió mientras tomaba las llaves del escritorio y abría la puerta.

 

Aquella noche había luna nueva y la única luz disponible era la de las espaciadas farolas y las estrellas mucho más arriba. Castiel, como quiera, parecía especialmente feliz de que permanecieran más o menos en las sombras.

—Me entanta la noche, —dijo Dean, sin dejar de mirar hacia arriba—. En D.C. hay demasiado movimiento, especialmente de día, era imposible salir a jugar sin ser arrollado. Cuando mamá vivía salíamos a pasear en mitad de la noche a la avenida. Sólo los cuatro, mamá, papá, Sammy y yo.

—Solía tener miedo de la noche, —respondió Castiel—. Mis papás nos decían a menudo que los demonios esperaban a la noche para salir y llevarse a los niños malos. Supongo que eso me mantenía a raya. Solía tener pesadillas todo el tiempo, antes de escapar.

Dean frunció el ceño. Castiel tenía esa mirada, como si nunca hubiera contado eso a nadie y le doliera ahora que lo hacía.

—Eso fue antes de conocer a Crowley, —continuó Castiel, en un tono más tranquilo—. Ahora sé que cosas peores que demonios se ocultan en la noche. Y algunos son mis amigos.

Dean soltó una risita y le tomó la mano al trapecista, soltándosela sin querer al pasar frente a una casa con las luces encendidas. Castiel no protestó. El detective cambió de tema drásticamente, intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

—Y, ¿Pamela? ¿Cómo fue que quedó…bueno, ya sabes?

Castiel se detuvo en seco y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Inspiró hondo y continuó caminando.

—Su esposo trabajaba en la mina de Lakeside, un día hubo una explosión. Ella y yo estábamos por ahí cuando pasó. No la detuve cuando corrió y hubo una réplica. Fue mi culpa que quedara ciega.

A Dean le sorprendió lo breve que había sido su historia. Castiel tenía ésa manía, de decir las cosas usando pocas palabras, como intentando ocultar que sentía algo, lo que hubiera resultado efectivo si sus expresiones faciales le siguieran la corriente.

—No fue tu culpa. Y a ella no parece importarle tanto, creo que incluso ya te perdonó.

—Todo lo ves tan sencillo, —espetó Cas, dejando de caminar—. El perdón podrá borrar la culpa pero no el pecado. Pamela hubiera muerto y sería mi culpa. No todos podemos permitirnos creer que el mundo es gris, Dean. Tus acciones son buenas o no lo son, no existe un punto medio.

—Deja de actuar como un idiota, —respondió Dean, con los labios fruncidos.

—Tú deja de actuar como un idiota, —contestó Castiel, caminando en dirección opuesta, internándose en un callejón estrecho entre dos casas.

Dean intentó ignorarlo y caminar en dirección opuesta pero se encontró corriendo detrás de él. Quizá fuera que tardó demasiado en reaccionar pero no había nadie en el callejón ni tampoco del otro lado. Dean miró hacia arriba con fastidio y descubrió una silueta balanceándose y saltando de tejado en tejado con la gracia de un gato. Gruñó y decidió correr tras él aunque al cabo de unos minutos se dio cuenta que era imposible seguirle el paso desde el suelo; hacía un par de minutos que había dejado de ver al trapecista y la noche sólo se hacía más impenetrable.

Apoyado sobre las rodillas y sin aliento, miró alrededor, si el sentido de la orientación no lo engañaba, estaba a un par de cuadras del hotel, con suerte Cas había ido hacia allá.

Giró en la esquina siguiente y descubrió la luz parpadeante del letrero del hotel y con una sonrisa de alivio, notó también que la luz de su habitación estaba encendida. Se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia allá pero al pasar por un hueco entre dos casas alguien tiró de él con una fuerza increíble.

Dean soltó un respingo. Intentó dar un puñetazo al tipo que lo había agarrado pero era demasiado fuerte. El sujeto lo estampó contra la pared y su cabeza golpeó con estrépito, haciéndole ver estrellas.

—Pastores seremos por tí, Señor, por Tí, —decía el tipo, con una voz grave y rasposa que a Dean se le hacía familiar.

Se sintió alzado en vilo contra la pared, una mano fuerte aprisionándole la garganta e impidiéndole respirar. Intentó gritar pero el sonido se ahogó a mitad de su laringe.

—Haremos manar un río hacía ti para reunir a todas tus almas.

Dean boqueó por aire y alcanzó a distinguir a unos palmos de él un par de ojos castaños y brillantes y una boca que se abría mientras recitaba la oración.

—In nomine Patri et Fili, Spirtus Sancti, —sentenció él con voz potente.

Dean alzó las manos a su cuello, raguñando el dorso de su atacante sin mucho éxito. Empezaba a sentirse mareado. Y entonces la voz de Uriel le murmuró con malicia.

—¿Quién cuidará del trapecista ahora?

—Cas, —intentó decir Dean, casi sin aliento.

Tenía que advertirle, pensó, tenía que gritarle que huyera. Comenzó a sacudirse con más fuerza, intentando liberarse pero era inútil, la oscuridad ya se cernía sobre él, las manos le cayeron a los lados, sin responderle más y sentía los párpados cerrársele como el telón del Inferno.

Entonces la presión cesó y cayó con un golpe sordo al suelo del callejón. Sin poderse levantar, distinguió un par de siluetas que rodaban dándose puños y gruñendo. Uno de ellos sacó una pistola y disparó, haciendo que el atacante huyera por lado opuesto. El hombre del arma se había arrodillado junto a él pero a Dean le resultaba difícil distinguir de quién se trataba.

—Dean, Dean, despierta, —lo llamó una voz que hacía eco.

Dean intentó sonreír pero no estaba seguro de poder lograrlo.

—Sammy. Volviste, —dijo, pero las palabras le quemaron la garganta.

—Dean, —suspiró Sam con alivio.

—Tienes que... Cas, —alcanzó a balbucear antes de que la oscuridad y el silencio lo engulleran todo.

 


	13. Hogar, dulce hogar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que Dean despierta en una habitación que no es de él y Miguel les propone un intercambio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les recuerdo de nuevo que tenemos una fanmix [[clic](http://8tracks.com/islavlack/inferno)] y también pueden darle un vistazo al fanart que inspiró éste fanfic [[aquí](http://boredbored-bored.tumblr.com/tagged/fanfic:inferno)] (?).  
> También les aviso que probablemente la próxima semana suba el capítulo hasta el martes, pues va a ser un poco difícil que me ponga con el ordenador en la semana. Ya sé, me la paso subiendo el capítulo un día tarde, pero al menos ésta vez les avisé ;)

Dean despertó a un aroma floral y delicado que de ninguna manera podría pertenecer a alguna habitación de motel. Confundido, abrió los ojos y durante unos segundos sólo consiguió distuinguir siluetas borrosas; había una particularmente grande, desparramada sobre una silla demasiado pequeña. Frotándose los ojos distuinguió que en efecto, la silueta junto a la cama era de su hermano y respiró con alivio; descubrió una lámpara cubierta con un pañuelo de margaritas en el buró contiguo a la cama, pero no hacía falta encenderla, pues una ventana justo detrás de Sammy dejaba entrar el sol a raudales, bañando el deslucido papel tapiz de flores de lis; a los pies de la cama había dos taburetes de tela colorida que hacían juego con un tocador al que le faltaba una pata y sobre él, descansaban varios documentos y las maletas de ambos.

—Sammy, —llamó, notando que la garganta le ardía como si hubiera desayunado clavos.

Sam dio un respingo y fue a dar al piso de un brinco. Se levantó con la torpeza propia de alguien que acaba de despertar e intentó en vano alisar las arrugas que se habían formado en su camisa después de pasar la noche en la silla.

—Dean. Menos mal, —suspiró y Dean pudo ver en el rostro de su hermano la misma expresión de alivio que él había experimentado nada más despertar y verlo despatarrado en la silla.

—¿Cómo que menos mal? —bufó fingiendo que estaba molesto—. ¿Dónde estamos?

—En casa de Missouri. Nos prestó su habitación de huéspedes, ahora que el hotel no era seguro, —explicó Sam, dirigiéndose hasta la mesita donde descansaba la lámpara con el pañuelo de margaritas—. ¿Quieres agua?

Dean aceptó por inercia el vaso que le ofrecía su hermano mientras su cerebro trabajaba al máximo para recuperar los detalles del ataque. Las imágenes regresaron en forma de fuertes punzadas en las sienes.

—Espera un segundo, ¿el hotel? —barbotó, sintiéndose mareado—. ¿Qué pasa con Cas? ¿Dónde está?

Sam sonrió con complicidad y Dean se irguió sobre los codos con molestia.

—¿Qué tiene esto de divertido? ¡Estuve a punto de ser asesinado y...! ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? Quizá todavía podamos alcanzar a ése hijo de puta de Uriel que...

—Tómalo con calma, —lo interrumpió Sam, tomando asiento en la pequeña silla que crujió bajo su peso—. Dormiste tres días seguidos, y traté de localizar a Uriel mientras tanto pero pareciera que se ha desvanecido. Además la policía no está ayudando en mucho, justo ésta tarde intenté hablar con Zacarías pero...

—Sammy —Dean lo detuvo con urgencia—. ¿Dónde está Castiel?

—Negocios antes que chicas ¿recuerdas? —replicó Sam con una sonrisita y añadió, al ver la cara de exasperación de su hermano—. Está abajo, en la cocina, Su Majestad. Llegó ayer y no ha pegado un ojo desde entonces.

Dean relajó los hombros y se bebió el agua de un tirón; el líquido viajó a través de su estómago vacío dejándole una sensación helada en el pecho.

—No me haría mal comer algo.

—Puedo pedirle a Jess que suba con la cena, —ofreció Sam—. Aún tenemos muchas cosas que discutir.

—No me vas a echar la bronca por perder tu examen de nuevo ¿verdad? Ésta vez técnicamente, no fue mi culpa.

Para sorpresa de Dean, Sam se encogió de hombros y lejos de protestar murmuró algo que sonó como,

—Habrá otros años.

Dean frunció el entrecejo.

—No finjas que no estás aliviado, Dean, —le sonrió Sam—. Vamos, supongo que puedo ponerte al día en el camino.

Dean asintió y pateó el pesado cobertor a un lado, las piernas le hormigueaban de haber pasado todos esos días en cama y tuvo que apoyarse en el buró para ponerse en pie. Sam le extendió una camiseta de las profundidades de la maleta y Dean se apresuró a ponérsela.

—¿No estoy un poco mal vestido para la ocasión? —inquirió, mirando a su par de bóxers viejos y el diminuto agujero en el cuello de la camiseta.

—Missouri y Jess insistieron en lavar toda tu ropa, —explicó Sam, señalando hacia la ventana. Una larga hilera de camisas de vestir y pantalones ondeaban bajo el sol a la menor brisa y a Dean se le formó un nudo en la garganta que poco tenía que ver con las emociones vividas en Crescent City. Sam interrumpió sus pensamientos señalando hacia un perchero cerca de la puerta —. Jess te consiguió algo para que uses mientras estás convaleciente. Era del esposo de Missouri.

Dean miró en la dirección que Sam señalaba y descubrió una bata de franela bastante usada y descolorida, con aspecto de haber estado arrumbada varios años. Sonrió.

—Vaya Sammy, con detalles así me entran ganas de sentar cabeza, —bromeó Dean, colando una mano y luego la otra en las mangas de la bata que le sostenía su hermano.

—Dudo mucho que Castiel sea de los que hacen la colada cada semana, —replicó Sam con mordacidad y añadió, antes de que Dean pudiera tomar represalias—. Ahora camina, estarán impacientes por saber que estás bien.

Dean se abrochó el cordón de la bata mientras Sam le aguantaba la puerta para que salieran. Tuvieron que cruzar el vestíbulo, una sala y un pequeño comedor antes de llegar a la cocina y Sam insistió en hacerlo despacio para explicarle todo, aunque las manos a su espalda, extendidas como si Dean fuera a desmayarse de un momento a otro, alegaban que Sam sólo estaba preocupado por la salud de su hermano.

—Jess me ayudó a traerte aquí después de que te desmayaste en el callejón, —explicó—. Missouri insistió en hacer un ritual para alejar a los malos espíritus pero por supuesto, no mejoraste nada con eso, así que conseguimos un médico de Lakeside. Nos dijo que si Uriel te hubiera asfixiado así por un par de segundos más, estarías tres metros bajo tierra.

—Supongo que tengo suerte, —respondió Dean, deteniéndose frente a un espejo de marco de madera que colgaba de una de las paredes de la sala. Deslizó con brusquedad las yemas de los dedos por encima de las líneas amoratadas de su cuello, donde los dedos de Uriel lo habían apresado contra el muro.

—Mala suerte, imagino. Intentamos moverte al hospital de Lakeside porque el médico pensó que estabas en un coma, pero Zacarías alegó que podía ser una treta para escapar de tu arresto e incluso le ordenó a todos los médicos de la zona que dejaran de atender a nuestras llamadas. No sabíamos qué hacer. Intentamos localizar a Castiel pero él nos encontró primero: consiguió que Gabriel le pagara a un médico particular lo suficiente como para desafiar a Zacarías y...

—¿Cómo que arrestado? —Dean tuvo que apoyarse en el respaldo de un sofá de una plaza.

—Bueno, pues sí. Están presentando cargos en tu contra, respecto a aquella noche en que el Inferno se quemó y también por... um... —replicó Sam, sujentando a su hermano por el codo para evitar que apresurara el paso—. Disturbios al orden público. Creo que se refería a, tu sabes, algunos vecinos se quejaron porque ustedes... porque ustedes pasean por el pueblo a plena luz del día.

—Ése malnacido, —gruñó Dean, soltándose del agarre de su hermano de un tirón y atravesando la puerta al comedor de un par de zancadas—. Seguro que no mencionó nada de su espectacular huída ¿cierto? Además, si no hubiera sido por su increíble torpeza ni Castiel ni yo hubiéramos tenido que salir volando, literalmente, de ahí.

Sam frunció el ceño y extendió la mano para recorrer una silla que estorbaba en mitad del camino.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó.

—A que el imbécil de Zacarías tropezó y abrió la ventana donde estábamos apoyados en su intento de salir pitando del Inferno.

—Nunca me dijiste eso, —replicó Sam, pensativo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Crees que sea importante?

—Bueno, era una ventana vieja ¿no es así? Y nadie la había abierto en años, así que la manija debía estar oxidada.

—¿Crees que no fue accidental? —completó Dean, siguiendo el tren de ideas de su hermano.

—No quiero señalar a nadie, pero es un poco extraño, ¿no lo crees? Por aquí.

Dean apoyó la mano en el pomo de la puerta que Sam señalaba pero no lo giró, aún rumiando la insinuación de que Zacarías estuviera intentando matarlos a ambos. Alguien más abrió la puerta desde el interior, haciendo saltar a los Winchester.

—Creí escuchar su voz, —explicó Castiel, mirándolos desde el vano de la puerta.

Un rubor casi imperceptible se hizo lugar en las mejillas de Dean y Sam, mirándolo de reojo, sonrió displiscientemente. Dean recuperó su actitud de macho inmediatamente, pues se irguió derecho y con un ademán seguro, movió a un lado a Castiel.

—Y bueno, —musitó, arrastrando los pies hasta dejarse caer contra una de las encimeras.

Sam entró detrás de su hermano, agachándose para no chocar contra el marco y Castiel cerró la puerta tras él antes de reunirse con ellos.

—Me alegro de que hayas despertado.

Dean asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Interrumpimos algo?

Castiel negó con la cabeza y sacó una tetera silbante del fuego.

—Tan sólo hacía té, —explicó, alcanzando tres tazas de la alacena.

—Tengo que ir a llamar al doctor, —dijo Sam, devolviendo la tercera taza a su lugar—. Avisarle que estás mejor y ver si tiene que venir para algo.

Dean iba a protestar pero notó que tenía la garganta seca otra vez, así que tuvo que conformarse con ver cerrarse la puerta detrás de Sam. El aire se sentía más pesado y Dean inspiró lo más hondo que pudo, enfocando la mirada en los mosaicos azules y blancos de la pared. Castiel sirvió te en las dos tazas y puso una de ellas cerca de Dean.

—Escucha, yo… —comenzó Dean, decidiéndoe a alzar la vista.

—Fue imprudente haberte dejado solo.

—Sí, fue mi culpa también, —replicó Dean, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ninguno dijo nada más. Castiel lucía incómodo, de pie y con las manos colgando a los costados. Dean se dedicó a observar los zapatos del trapecista y notó que tanto éstos como el bordillo de su pantalón azul marino y una de las puntas del cordón de la gabardina beige estaban arruinados por el lodo; era como si no se hubiera dado un segundo para tomar una ducha o cambiarse de ropa desde que llegó. Deslizó su mirada un poco más arriba hasta detenerse en los círculos ennegrecidos alrededor de sus ojos y la sombra de una barba de varios días, que apoyaron la afirmación de Sam de que Castiel no había pegado el ojo desde que llegó a la casa.

—Siéntate, —pidió Dean, aunque en el momento en que sus palabras dejaron sus labios se dió cuenta de que sonaba como una orden.

El trapecista jaló un banquito de madera de debajo de una mesa destartalada y se sentó en él con la espalda my recta. Lucía todavía más incómodo así.

—Sammy dice que llegaste hace dos días.

—Así es.

—Vaya. ¿Y estuviste aquí dentro todo este tiempo?

—Sí. Esperando, —contestó Castiel con semblante severo.

Dean tuvo que contener una risa. Podia imaginar perfectamente a Castiel de pie, en mitad de la cocina, con los hombros en un ángulo incómodo y los ojos fijos en la pared. Al final, se rió.

—¡Relájate! Estás poniéndome los pelos de punta.

Castiel sonrió y como sin querer, extendió la mano sobre la mesa. Dean respondió el gesto entrelazando los dedos de ambos con parsimonia. Sabía que tendría que decir algo en cuanto alzara la vista.

—¿Necesitas saber qué pasó? —se le adelantó Castiel, mirándolo fijo con sus ojos azules y cansados.

—Sam me contó bastante. Pero dice que no estabas en el hotel cuando fueron a buscarte, —Dean no planeaba que sonara como una acusación y se alegró de que Castiel no la tomara así.

—Estaba molesto, —explicó, sin dejar de mirarlo—. No contigo, sino conmigo. Tenías razón.

—¿Sobre...?

—No sobre Pamela, —se apresuró a aclarar Castiel antes de que Dean pudiera formular la pregunta—. Acerca de que tengo miedo de ser lo que soy. Pensé que si no me marchaba entonces, mientras aún sentía el deseo de hacerlo, tal vez nunca dejaría Crescent City. Así que hice las maletas. Es por eso que Sam no me encontró entonces.

Dean iba a preguntarle a Castiel si no había escuchado los disparos, pero una rápida mirada al semblante culpable del trapecista le hizo darse cuenta que no hacía falta.

—Supongo que esto significa que nunca abandonarás este pueblito de Satán, —bromeó Dean.

Castiel lo miró con la cabeza ladeada y le dió un apretón en la mano.

—Significa que no era el momento de irme, —respondió.

—Cas… Cuando todo esto acabe, ¿irías con Sam y conmigo a...?

Dean se interrumpió al escuchar las risas de su hermano y Jess antes de que irrumpieran en la cocina. La puerta se abrió y Castiel retiró la mano con rapidez.

—Encontré refuerzos en el camino, —anunció Sam, con las mejillas coloradas.

—Y si es cierto lo que dicen del legendario apetito de los Winchester, necesitaremos un ejército, —sonrió Jessica, descolgando una sartén de la pared y apoyándola sobre la estufa.

Sam le murmuró algo al pasar junto a ella, pero hizo tanto ruido al sacar los platos de la alacena que Dean no pudo oír nada.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarles? —se ofreció Castiel, poniéndose de pie servicialmente.

—Diría que en nada, pero por lo que he oído no eres de los que se sienten cómodos con los brazos cruzados, —le sonrió Jessica—. Puedes ayudar a Sam a poner la mesa.

Castiel asintió y Jessica volvió a concentrarse en la estufa, tarareando una de las canciones de Anna. Dean se desplomó en el taburete que había dejado Cas, sintiéndose inútil, aunque disfrutaba basante ver pasar a Sam y Cas zumbando con platos hacia el comedor y el aroma de la pasta burbujeando en una olla.

—Encontré a Anna y a Gabe en la tienda, —anunció Jess, interrumpiendo su canción para mirar a Castiel, que sujetaba un puñado de cubiertos con una mano y un raido mantel de cuadros rojos en la otra—. Me preguntaron por tí y les he dicho que estabas bien, pero quizá deberías llamarles.

Dean vio a Castiel asentir antes de desaparecer hacia el comedor de nuevo, su rostro era una mezcla extraña de incomodidad y gratitud. Decidido a ayudar, Dean le anunció a Jess que se iba y cojeó hasta la puerta, pero se encontró con uno de los enormes brazos de Sam, que lo empujó hasta el sofá grande en la sala y le prohibió terminantemente mover un músculo si no era para ingerir algo.

Dean se pasó el resto de la tarde ansioso por retomar su conversación con Castiel, pero primero estuvieron tan ocupados llenando la mesa de comida y luego Sam y Jessica acapararon todo intento de conversación a la hora de la cena. A pesar de todo, Dean tuvo que admitir que le agradaba la comida casera tanto o más que la sensación de tener una gran y bulliciosa familia.

—Iré a preparar café, —anunció Jess una vez que todos los platos estuvieron vacíos—. Ustedes vayan a la sala.

Dean iba a ofrecerse a ayudarle pues se sentía en mucho mejor forma que antes de la comida, pero Sam se le adelantó. Luego de que los dos desaparecieran tras la puerta de la cocina, Castiel intentó ayudar a Dean a trasladarse al sofá. Viendo sus intentos, Dean se apresuró a tumbarse en el sillón color crema en el que se había apoyado más temprano.

—Hace un rato me decías algo, —dijo Castiel, una vez que se sentó en uno de los extremos del sofá más grande. El modo en que se acomodó le recordó a Dean a un canario descansando en su percha.

—No era importante, —replicó Dean, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sonaba como algo importante, —insistió él.

Dean no tuvo que responder pues en ése momento Jess regresó del comedor con una bandeja de servicio que sostenía la tetera que Castiel había usado, un azucarero y cuatro tazas tambaleantes que depositó en la mesita de centro.

—Esto se siente como la calma antes de la tormenta ¿no es así? —notó mientras servía una cantidad de café exactamente igual en cada una de las tazas.

 

Los cuatro permanecieron en la sala hasta bien entrada la madrugada, cuando las tazas estaban frías y sólo quedaba el olorcillo aromático de azúcar y canela. Missouri pasó a eso de la medianoche, luego de cerrar la tienda, y les dejó un par de mantas antes de irse a dormir. Jess y Sam habían desplazado a Dean del sillón crema hasta el sofá con Castiel y se habían arrebujado en una de las mantas, mientras que Castiel insistió en dejarle la suya a Dean y amenazó con sentarse en el suelo si no la aceptaba; Dean por su parte, fingió que se rendía pero consiguió meter poco a poco al trapecista dentro de la manta conforme transcurría la noche.

Unas cuantas botellas de cerveza sustituyeron al café y ya que Dean no tenía ni pizca de sueño, habían imporvisado un juego de póker con una baraja de tarot incompleta de Missouri; el resultado habían sido risas estridentes que los habían tumbado al piso más de una vez. En algún punto de la noche incluso recorrieron todos los muebles hasta un rincón para que Castiel pudiera dar un par de piruetas alrededor, pues Jess dijo que se moría de ganas de ver su espectáculo pero que Missouri siempre le había prohibido acercarse a Crowley o el Inferno.

Justo cuando Dean terminaba su tercera ronda de cerveza, alguien llamó a la puerta. Sam dirigió su mirada al reloj de pared, extrañado. Las manecillas negras marcaban las cuatro con veinte en la madrugada.

—Debe ser Zacarías, —sugirió Dean—. Seguro no duerme bien si no multa a alguien por desorden público.

—Iré a ver. —sugirió Sam.

—Claro, porque estando así de borracho nos vas a evitar la multa, —se opuso Jess—. No. Ya voy yo.

Sam intentó ponerse de pie pero Jess lo empujó de regreso al sillón y se deslizó entre las botellas vacías y los muebles recién movidos.

—¡Te amo! -.le gritó Sam antes de que ella diera la vuelta en el rellano.

Dean hizo un ruido de arcadas y recbió un patadón por parte de Sam como respuesta; al intentar devolverle la cortesía a su hermano, Dean derribó la tetera sobre el mazo de cartas.

—Maldición —gruñó Dean, apresurándose a apilar todas las cartas de la baraja.

Sam soltó una carcajada. Castiel se inclinó también, la cabeza inclinada en un ángulo imposible y los ojos azules bien abiertos.

—Ya puedo yo solo —replicó Dean, pensando que intentaba ayudarle.

Castiel hizo caso omiso y se agachó para levantar la única carta que había saltado lejos del resto. Sam y Dean lo miraron con extrañeza pero el trapecista no pareció notarlo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Sam con preocupación.

Por toda respuesta, Castiel mostró la carta a los detectives como haría un mago ante sus espectadores. Dean estaba a punto de decir una mala broma para romper el hielo cuando se oyó un grito dese la entrada. Los tres hombres se levantaron de un salto y corrieron hasta la entrada; una ráfaga helada los golpeó en la cara.

—¿Jess? —llamó Sam.

La calle, obscura y desértica, respondió azotando la puerta. Una nota escrita apresuradamente levitó unos centímetros por encima del piso con el impacto y Castiel se agachó para levantarla y extendérsela a Sam, que perdió todo el color de la cara conforme leía.

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó Dean, impaciente.

Sam arrugó la nota con una mano y se pasó la otra por la frente con preocupación.

—Es de Miguel, —respondió con la voz quebrada—. Tienen a Jess.

—¿Qué? —barbotó Dean—. ¿Para qué podría quererla a ella?

—Soy yo a quien quiere. Planea un intercambio, —adivinó Castiel

Sam asintió pero en lugar de mirar a Castiel, fijó los ojos en su hermano. Dean sintió como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua helada encima.

 


	14. Cita al amanecer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En el que nada va de acuerdo al plan.

En cuanto recordó como respirar, Dean le quitó a Sam la carta de un tirón y la leyó tres veces seguidas, tan rápido que sus ojos se convirtieron en borrosas serpientes verdes. Al terminar, la dobló de nuevo y la guardó en su bolsillo antes de decir nada.

—Pues está bastante claro, —dijo, con más calma de la que ninguno de los dos esperaban—. Los Winchester no negociamos con delincuentes. Mucho menos con un asesino que se cargó a sangre fría a...

—¡Eliges un pésimo momento para ser ético! —lo interrumpió Sam a la desesperada—. ¡Jess podría morir!

—¡Déjame terminar, Sam! —gritoneó Dean, a quien las mejillas se le habían moteado de un feo tono rojizo—. Sabemos que alguien va a morir de todos modos y tenemos que pensar con la cabeza fría. No podemos permitirnos dejarnos llevar por...

—¡Es que la amo de verdad! ¿No lo entiendes? Pedazo de idiota insensible que... —Sam se detuvo.

Dean no intentó corregirlo, pero bastó con que le diera una mirada de reojo a Castiel. En ése momento, las ventanas de la casa cobraron vida tras ellos y un minuto después, tenían a Missouri Moseley, envuelta en una bata de satén dorado y mirándolos de hito en hito desde la puerta.

—¿Qué es todo este alboroto? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Sam y Dean enmudecieron e intercambiaron una mirada para cuestionarse qué tanto iban a revelarle; de cualquier modo, antes de que puedieran llegar a un acuerdo, Castiel, que hasta entonces había permanecido oculto, dio un paso al frente y extendió una carta de tarot a Missouri quien, apenas tomarla, dio un paso atrás y tuvo que apoyarse en el marco de la puerta para detener el temblor en sus manos.

—Lo lamento mucho, —dijo Castiel—. Sé cuanto significa Jessica para usted y juro que haré lo que esté en mis manos para...

—Los tres, —lo interrumpió Missouri, negando vehementemente con la cabeza—. Fuera de mi casa.

Castiel bajó la cabeza como si no hubiera esperado nada mejor que eso. Dean, en cambio, saltó al frente como si Missouri le hubiera dado un bofetón.

—¿Cómo que fuera de aquí?

—Lo sabía, lo sabía, —murmuró ella como si no lo hubiera oído—. Dean Winchester, eres problemas allá donde vas. Y sé que no es tu culpa. Pero estoy demasiado vieja para esto.

Dean iba a replicar pero Sam lo jaló por el brazo para detenerlo; Missouri cerró la puerta con lentitud, sin dirigirles una mirada más y la calle volvió a quedar en penumbra.

—Vaya que tontería, —bufó Dean, dando un pisotón en el asfalto.

—Esto es mi culpa Dean. Tengo que arreglarlo.

—No tienes que arreglar nada Cas, esto es...

—Tenemos que ir a ver a Zacarías, —lo interrumpió Sam—. Sabes que no podemos hacer esto solos.

Dean se giró sobre los talones para mirar de frente a su hermano.

—Te juro que si vuelves a interrumpirme para decir otra estupidez...

—Pues si se te ocurre una idea mejor, estaría encantado de escucharla, —le gruñó Sam.

Dean trabó miradas con su hermano hasta que se dio cuenta que en verdad no tenía ninguna mejor idea. Gruñó una vez más y se rindió.

—¡Mierda! Cas, sube al auto.

—Juré que la salvaríamos, —insistió Castiel.

—Dije que subieras al auto, —gruñó Dean, empujándolo hasta conseguir que saltara al asiento trasero del Capitol. Sam se deslizó en el del copiloto y cerró de un golpe casi al mismo tiempo que su hermano.

Fafrullando monosílabos, Dean encendió el motor con violencia y enfiló rumbo a la estación de policía donde, siguiendo con su pantomima, alcanzó la puerta de un salto y dos zancadas y la aporreó hasta que incluso los vecinos encendieron las luces. Para cuando Zacarías abrió la puerta, sin embargo, Sam y Castiel ya estaban a cada lado de Dean.

—Winchester, —dijo, mirándolo de arriba a abajo—. ¿De pie tan pronto? ¿Es que vienes a entregarte?

En lugar de responder, Dean lo apartó de un empujón y entró sin ser invitado. Zacarías lo siguió, visiblemente contrariado.

—Disculpa, —gritó—. Ésta es mi comisaría, hasta donde recuerdo.

—En realidad, el edificio pertenece al Estado, —aclaró Sam, que se había colado al interior, con Castiel pisándole los talones.

Zacarías los miró como si quisiera asesinarlos con el abrecartas.

—¿Qué necesitan ésta vez? —preguntó con cara de bravucón—. ¿Es que no pueden hacer ningún progreso en la investigación sin nuestro _humilde_ departamento de policía?

—Ah no, —replicó Dean, tomando asiento en la silla de Zacarías e intentando parecer confiado—. Eres tú quien no podría conservar tu estúpido empleo sin nosotros.

—Escucha, muchacho, si has venido a molestar, creo que podrías esperar hasta mañana por lo menos. No puedo discutir estupideces sin tomar mi café matutino antes.

Por una fracción de segundo, Zacarías hizo una mueca, como si se arrepintiera de llevar la discusión a las tazas de café en el escritorio. Dean lo notó y frunció el ceño.

—Hay dos tazas aquí, —acotó, señalando al escritorio.

Zacarías se encogió de hombros.

—Me da sueño, —mintió, sin mucho éxito.

—¿Hay alguien más de guardia? —contraatacó Dean, poniéndose de pie para inspeccionar el cuarto.

—Nadie, —negó Zacarías con enfado—. Y a menos de que tengan un motivo real para venir...

—Necesitamos ayuda para atrapar a Uriel, —explicó Sam—. Secuestró a Jessica Moseley y nos propuso un intercambio.

Zacarías pareció confundido por un par de segundos.

—En primera, —espetó cuando pudo recuperarse—. Esto es una tontería, Jessica Moseley no tiene conexión alguna con las víctimas del asesino del Inferno, a quien por cierto, aún no identificamos como Uriel. Lo que nos lleva al punto dos: no podemos hacer nada para resolver ésta trágica desaparición sin pruebas que incriminen a...

Dean sacó la carta de su bolsillo y se la extendió violentamente a Zacarías, quien la tomó y la leyó por encima, frunciendo el ceño hasta que ambas cejas casi formaron una fina línea.

—Toma el teléfono de inmediato y pide refuerzos, —ordenó Dean mientras Zacarías aún leía la carta—. Si todo sale bien, mañana por la mañana tendrás a Uriel tras las rejas. Quizá así la gente deje de creer que eres tan incompetente.

—Un momento genios, —dijo Zacarías, con una sonrisa triunfal—. Uriel no sabe escribir. Mucho menos así. Esto ha sido algún imitador y no tengo la menor intención de involucrarme en esto con ustedes.

—El párroco Miguel sabe escribir, —acotó Castiel desde un rincón—. Y estaba con Uriel en el Inferno el día que fue destruído.

—Ahí lo tienes, —dijo Dean, con una sonrisa triunfal.

Zacarías recorrió la carta una vez más, como si esperara encontrar una excusa para negarse. Pareció encontrarla porque levantó la cabeza y miró desafiantemente a Dean.

—Falta menos de una hora para el amanecer, —respondió, si acaso dudando un poco—. No esperarás que consiga elementos en tan poco tiempo.

—Espero que hagas tu trabajo, —espetó Dean, sin dejarse desanimar—. A menos que no te sientas lo suficientemente calificado para ello. En cuyo caso, sabemos que tiene fácil arreglo.

Dean tomó el teléfono del escritorio y alzo el auricular, amenazando con realizar la llamada a Washington que dejaría a Zacarías sin empleo. Molesto, el oficial apretó la mandíbula y le arrebató el aparato a Dean.

—Así está mejor, —sonrió el mayor de los Winchester, metiendo los pulgares en los tirantes mientras Zacarías sacaba un tarjetero de un cajón en el escritorio. Los pasos de Sam mientras inspeccionaba la oficina quedaron amortiguados por los violentos tirones y rugidos que Zacarías propinaba al teléfono mientras esperaba a que contestaran. Mientras tanto, Castiel decidió abandonar su rincón y se deslizó detrás de Dean con tanta sutileza que éste no notó que estaba ahí hasta que el trapecista estiró el brazo sobre el escritorio para tomar algo; antes de que Dean pudiera preguntarle acerca de ello, Zacarías colgó por última vez el teléfono.

—Vendrá una patrulla, —anunció—. Pero tardarán otra hora cuando menos.

—Perfecto, —respondió Dean, jugueteando con las llaves de su auto—. Deja una nota que les diga como encontrarnos y nos adelantaremos.

—¿Una nota? —escupió Zacarías, ofendido—. Pudiste haberme dicho antes para avisarles que nos encontraran allá, pedazo de zoquete.

Dean se encogió de hombros.

—Sucede que no confío en tí lo suficiente, —replicó—. Sammy, irás con él en la patrulla. Asegúrate de que no intente huir de la escena otra vez.

Zacarías abrió y cerró los puños con enojo, pero al darse cuenta de que no podía hacer nada al respecto, sacó las llaves del cajón y avanzó a grandes zancadas hasta la salida.

—Yo conduzco, —advirtió.

—Por supuesto, —asintió Sam, siguiéndolo de cerca.

Una vez que la patrulla hubo arrancado, Dean entró en el auto junto con Castiel y enfilaron por una de las calles laterales que los llevaría más rápido hasta el puente. Castiel se mantuvo en silencio, contemplando sus propias manos sobre el regazo y Dean, a quien la adrenalina se le estaba pasando, comenzó a sentirse culpable.

—Yo um... el plan no es dejarte allá ni nada, —explicó a modo de disculpa—. Todo saldrá bien, atraparemos al desgraciado y nos largaremos de aquí. Los dos. ¿Qué dices?

Castiel alzó la vista y le sonrió, luego miró al suelo de nuevo y recitó en tono solemne:

—Y cualquiera que tuviese ayuntamiento con macho como con mujer, abominación hicieron; ambos morirán; su sangre será sobre ellos.

Dean se encogió de la sorpresa y casi presionó el freno por accidente.

—¿Qué?

—Levítico 20-13, —respondió Castiel, mirándolo a la cara de nuevo—. Estaba en el escritorio de Zacarías.

Dean recibió la tira de papel que Castiel le tendía y le dio un vistazo rápido. La letra era limpia y tenía un trazo familiar, pero no llevaba firma, parecía sacada de una galleta de la fortuna.

—Vaya, no sabía que hubieras aprendido toda la Biblia de memoria, —silbó Dean, intentando poner algo de humor en la situación.

—Mi familia era estricta en ese respecto, —replicó Castiel.

Por el tono de Castiel, Dean notó que le había salido el tiro por la culata y de pronto, las cosas iban más en serio; casi se alegró de ver las luces de la patrulla de Zacarías, detenida más adelante y abriendo un camino entre la neblina. Deteniéndose lo más cerca que pudo, salió en silencio para ver qué había pasado.

Zacarías estaba de pie junto a la patrulla pero por más que se esforzó, Dean no pudo ver a Sam, lo que sí alcanzó a ver fueron las diminutas luces del puente, apenas a unos pasos de donde ellos estaban.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó, avanzando hacia adelante.

—Pensé que podríamos ir el resto del camino a pie, —dijo Zacarías—. La nota decía que no trajeran a la policía y dudo que una patrulla haría una buena carta de presentación en estas circunstancias.

Dean frunció el ceño. Algo en la escena no cuadraba, pero tuvo que admitir que la idea de Zacarías era buena.

—De acuerdo, —asintió, mirando atrás para avisarle a Castiel. El trapecista se había colocado a un lado suyo sin hacer ruido y asintió sin que Dean tuviera que decir nada.

—Andando entonces, —sonrió Zacarías, que hasta entonces había estado bastante desanimado con la idea de participar en el intercambio.

Castiel estaba a punto de avanzar pero Dean lo detuvo con una mano.

—¿Qué pasa con Sam? —inquirió mirando a la patrulla.

—Bueno, sucede que Sam sufrió un desmayo, —explicó Zacarías, volviendo sobre sus pasos.

—¿Cómo que se desmayó?

A estas alturas, Zacarías estaba peligrosamente cerca de ambos y Dean soltó a Castiel en pro de llevar la mano a la pistola de su cinturón.

—Es lo usual cuando te golpean en la cabeza, así, —replicó, azotando la culata de su arma en la nuca de Castiel, que cayó de inmediato contra el cofre de la patrulla.

Dean soltó una palabrota y apuntó a Zacarías, que ni tardo ni perezoso, le devolvió el gesto.

—Tu plan falló Winchester, —dijo Zacarías con una sonrisa triunfal—. Baja el arma.

Las piezas comenzaron a encajar en la cabeza de Dean ahora que quizá era demasiado tarde. Los rumores de que él, Zacarías quería cerrar el Inferno; su sorpresiva aparición y huída en el Inferno mismo; las dos tazas de café en la estación y una cita bíblica, escrita con la misma letra pulcra y estilizada que exigía la inmediata entrega de Castiel en ése mismo puente.

—Imbécil, —gruñó Dean, entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Cuánto de pagaron?

Zacarías negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.

—Sólo la satisfacción de acabar con escoria como tú, —respondió, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para llamar a alguien—. ¡Padre! ¡Estamos aquí!

Antes de que Dean pudiera pensar en un plan para salir de ésta, tres figuras aparecieron al final del puente, una de ellas arrastraba a otra que parecía demasiado débil para caminar. Dean se colocó junto a Castiel y desvió rápidamente la mirada hacia la patrulla.

—Vamos, vamos Dean, —dijo una voz gutural—. Creí que harías caso de mi advertencia. Te dije que no llamaras a la policía, por tu propia seguridad.

—Verás, —respondió Dean, intentando parecer más seguro de sí—. No es mi propia seguridad lo que me preocupa.

El padre Miguel hizo un gesto parecido a una sonrisa, pero que dejaba al descubierto sus incisivos, como si estuviera a punto de saltar sobre Dean y rasgarle la garganta.

—Debiste haberte rendido cuando tuviste la oportunidad, chico, —espetó—. Pero me considero misericordioso. Te diré qué: deja de apuntarle a mi colega y soltaré a la chica.

—¿Qué hay de mi hermano? ¿Y de Castiel?

—No tengo nada en contra de Samuel, —respondió el padre—. No obstante, Castiel era parte del trato. Y soy un hombre de palabra, como estoy seguro que también lo eres.

Dean se mordió el interior de las mejillas hasta que sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre. Zacarías no dejaba de apuntarle.

—Suelta a Jessica primero.

El padre Miguel sacó una daga brillante del cinturón de su toga y Dean apuntó en su dirección. Uriel se interpuso entre el arma y el padre, pero éste lo detuvo.

—Como dije, —replicó, poniéndose de rodillas para cortar las cuerdas que sujetaban los tobillos de Jessica—. Soy hombre de palabra.

Dean siguió con el arma al padre Miguel hasta que éste se puso en pie y cortó también las cuerdas de las manos de Jessica. Uriel prácticamente la lanzó contra Dean y la chica trastabilló hasta sostenerse cerca de donde se encontraba Castiel.

—Ve al auto, las llaves están dentro, —murmuró Dean—. No salgas y si algo me pasa, quiero que te vayas y no mires atrás.

Jessica asintió mudamente y corrió a ponerse a resguardo dentro del Capitol. En cuanto ella cerró la puerta, Uriel se inclinó a una señal del padre Miguel para levantar a Castiel del piso. Dean no lo pensó dos veces y le disparó en la mano; la bala dió en el blanco y Uriel se echó para atrás, aferrándose la muñeca mientras la sangre le corría por el brazo. Zacarías disparó pero Dean ya se había tumbado en el piso y de una patada, lo derribó contra el pavimento. Zacarías aterrizó de cara y la pistola salió volando por los aires. Un segundo más tarde, una mano enorme y resbalosa lo aferró por el cuello y lo alzó en vilo. Con el rabillo del ojo, Dean alcanzó a ver que Zacarías se ponía de pie agarrándose la nariz, que sangraba profusamente.

—Me contaron bastantes cosas de los Winchester, —dijo, aplaudiendo un par de veces con desgana—. Pero jamás que fueran tan estúpidos.

Uriel apretó a Dean con tanta fuerza que éste pensó que se le saldrían los ojos de las órbitas. Dean pataleó para zafarse, su arma estaba a unos pasos... no podía respirar... si tan sólo consiguiera... ¡Bum! Algo golpeó a Uriel y Dean aterrizó en el suelo, rodando y tosiendo para recuperar el aire. Zacarías soltó una maldición y Dean alzó la cabeza para descubrir el Capitol parado en mitad del puente y con el enorme cuerpo de Uriel estampado contra la defensa y uno de los pilares metálicos del puente. Jessica tembalaba en el asiento del conductor y el padre Miguel avanzaba a grandes zancadas hacia ella con la pistola de Dean apuntándole. Dean se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hasta estrellarse contra el padre, que cayó y tiró del gatillo. Miguel rodó por el piso e intentó dispararle a Dean, pero éste focejeó hasta que el arma se deslizó lejos con un zumbido. Dean había conseguido inmovilizar a Miguel contra el piso cuando Zacarías le apuntó en la nuca.

—De pie, —ordenó con la voz pastosa—. Pon las manos donde pueda verlas.

Dean obedeció a regañadientes. El padre Miguel levantó el arma de Dean del piso y revisó el barril con parsimonia, contando las balas que restaban.

—Te diré lo que haré ahora, —dijo, regresando el barril a su posición original—. Una de éstas es para tu hermano, —removió el seguro—. Otra para su ramera, —amartilló el cañón—. Y dejaré que compartas la última con ése demonio de circo tuyo.

El padre Miguel caminó con seguridad hasta el Capitol, que aún tenía el motor encendido. Zacarías tomó a Dean por el cabello y lo obligó a mirar en ésa dirección.

—¡Jessica corre! —gritó Dean.

Jessica salió del auto e intentó correr pero Miguel ya estaba demasiado cerca. Dean sintió el corazón latirle con violencia y se preparó para oír la detonación. En su lugar, una sirena de policía silbó con urgencia. Miguel se quedó como paralizado en su lugar y se giró a ver a Zacarías, que había aflojado la tensión en Dean.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Yo... —comenzó Zacarías.

—¡Creí que dijiste que mantendrías a tu departamento fuera de esto! —gritó Miguel, con las aletas de la nariz temblándole con violencia cada vez que respiraba.

Dean aprovechó la oportunidad y se zafó de Zacarías, propinándole un derechazo a la mandíbula que lo tumbó inconsciente. El padre Miguel apuntó en su dirección y descargó no una, sino tres veces sobre él. Dean logró esquivar dos, pero un ardor en la rodilla le indicó que la tercera había dado en el blanco.

—¡Jess! —llamó, pero la chica ya se le había adelantado y tenía en las manos el arma que Zacarías había dejado caer.

El padre Miguel se abalanzó sobre ella y Dean cojeó como pudo hasta la orilla del puente donde ambos forcejeaban. La sirena se escuchaba más cerca y Dean lo agradeció, porque no creía poder mantenerse en pie por mucho tiempo.

—¡Auxilio! ¡Estamos aquí! —gritó Jessica.

—¡Silencio, idiota! —espetó Miguel, enviándola fuera del puente con un empellón.

Dean se lanzó hacia adelante para atraparla y Miguel aprovechó la distracción para salir corriendo. Jessica se había aferrado con ambas manos de uno de los cables que sostenían el armazón y Dean le tendió una mano para ayudarla a salir.

—¡Alto ahí! —gritó una voz.

Dean escuchó una sirena que se detenía y pasos que bajaban corriendo en su dirección. Hizo un último esfuerzo por sacar a Jessica pero su pierna protestó bajo el peso de ambos.

—¡Aquí! —gritó—. ¡Necesitamos ayuda!

El hombre que había gritado trotó hasta ellos y se inclinó para tomar a Jessica por ambas manos y ponerla a salvo en el puente. Dean se tumbó sobre un costado e intentó recuperar el aliento.

—¡Eh, Winchester! —llamó la voz atronadora del padre Miguel.

Dean se puso de pie ignorando el dolor de su rodilla. Miguel estaba de pie en la orilla opuesta y apoyaba el cuerpo inerte de Castiel sobre su hombro. Dean intentó correr hasta donde estaban pero Miguel le sonrió y se dejó caer de espaldas, arrastrando a Castiel con él.

—¡NO!

El río estaba tranquilo y reflejaba el amanecer para Dean, pero nada emergió a la superficie.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi única excusa para no subir capítulo a tiempo ésta vez es que lo odiaba. Sigue sin gustarme del todo, pero la buena noticia (¿mala?) es que ésta vez no continúa. Pero no se pongan tristes: nos queda el epílogo que subiré (ahora sí) el próximo domingo, y tengo algunos anuncios importantes que hacerles entonces, así que, tengan paciencia y no se pongan tristes porque (igual que Dean) soy mala para las despedidas ;)


	15. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y bueno. Quiero darles las gracias por seguir leyéndome a pesar de que a veces (muchas) era una irresponsable y no subía los capítulos a tiempo y también a pesar de que los capítulos no eran tan largos como hubieran podido ser.  
> No, no he olvidado que les prometí una sorpresa la semana pasada. La cosa es que ésta fue mi incursión en la novela negra y descubrí que soy malísima, pero también, que me gusta bastante todo esto del misterio y las persecuciones; así que planeo re-escribir Inferno en un futuro próximo, incluyendo partes de la trama que dejé olvidadas en pro de la simplicidad y personajes que aún no aparecían cuando comencé el proyecto, aún intento decidir si lo escribiré en inglés o en español o en ambos, pero pueden mantenerse informados en [mi blog de escritura](http://boredbored-bored.tumblr.com/) (en inglés) o pueden ir y preguntarme en [mi ask](http://ask.fm/islavlack).  
> En fin, me callo para que puedan leer de una vez :)

La noticia, recortada de la primera plana y enmarcada en cristal, reinaba en el centro del ahora caótico despacho de Dean. Había sido idea de Sam, como un regalo de despedida que Dean no tuvo ánimos de rechazar. El título fue sensación en varios periódicos locales, pero nadie mencionó mucho el asunto en la misma Crescent City.

**POLICÍA LOCAL CÓMPLICE DE ASESINATOS**

Debajo había un artículo de cinco párrafos rodeando la fotografía de Zacarías siendo arrastrado, aún con el uniforme, dentro de una de sus viejas patrullas. Sam y Dean Winchester se habían convertido en la celebridad del momento a su regreso y varias revistas enviaron peticiones para entrevistas a la estación, que Bobby diligentemente enviaba de vuelta al destinatario sin siquiera abrir los sobres. Algo que no pudieron devolver, fueron las medallas por los servicios prestados, con las que la alcaldía de la ciudad condecoró a ambos —Dean guardaba la suya entre la basura de su escritorio.

Con la prensa ansiosa por conseguir entrevistas y chismes jugosos, Dean sentía que nadie se preocupaba por seguirle la pista al Padre Miguel (y a Castiel, que para el caso era lo mismo); las revistas publicaban, en su lugar, reportajes sobre Jessica Moseley y su valentía en su secuestro, así como la audacia que tuvo al ser de las pocas mujeres en ingresar a la Universidad. Dean imaginaba que los micrófonos y las cámaras de todos los reporteros explotarían de felicidad cuando supieran que Sam y Jess estaban comprometidos, aunque por suerte, la buena nueva se había mantenido oculta hasta ahora.

Dean se puso de pie y pateó a un lado la papelera por el puro gusto de verla saltar. Una botella vacía rodó hasta el antiguo escritorio de Sam y Dean estaba a punto de patear ésta también cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Dando un par de zancadas, abrió la puerta de golpe y espetó enfurecido.

—Este pasillo es priva…¡Sammy!

Sonriente y enorme igual que siempre, Sam abrazó a su hermano y se coló dentro del despacho.

—Ya me dijeron en el piso de arriba que te habías convertido en un ogro, —notó, pasando de largo junto a su enorme sillón de cuero.

—No es como si me dejaran muchas alternativas, —replicó Dean, invitando a su hermano a sentarse con un ademán.

Sam metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró alrededor de la oficina. Había papeles desparramados en cada rincón, cajas y botellas de comida vacías y algo que parecía un ratón salió corriendo en cuanto Sam recorrió una de las sillas.

—Vaya, —silbó.

Dean se sentó en su propia silla y entrelazó los dedos detrás de su nuca.

—Así que… ¿tan mal va la escuela?

—Estamos mejor que nunca, —respondió Sam—. De hecho, Bobby nos ofreció el puesto en la oficina de abogados, ahora que Garth se va con una compañía.

—¿Así que Garth sí puede renunciar? —inquirió Dean con un dejo de sarcasmo.

—También me dijo que intentaste irte.

—Sí, bueno, —Dean se encogió de hombros—. Digamos que ya no me parece cómo funcionan las cosas por aquí.

—Le pediste que te enviara de regreso a Crescent City y él dijo que no.

—Claro, -.gruñó Dean—. Porque es una locura enviar elementos a resolver un caso que aún no está cerrado.

Sam frunció la nariz.

—Estás inestable desde que regresaste. Bobby no quiere que por tu culpa la investigación se vaya a pique.

Dean se apoyó con los codos en el escritorio, visiblemente intentando contener su enojo.

—Soy un oficial de policía, Sam. No voy a "echar a pique" nada.

Sam continuó sin inmutarse.

—Adam me dice que has estado regalando los casos que te asigna Bobby como si fueran caramelos.

Dean volvió a reclinarse hacia atrás.

—Ése soplón, —bufó y añadió, antes de que Sam pudiera replicar—. Son casos basura, Sammy. Avistamientos de criminales que llevan años muertos y robos a tiendas de conveniencia. Ésa clase de porquerías.

—Tienes que empezar poco a poco, Dean. Lo que pasó fue… Escucha, no voy a darte un sermón ni nada, pero tienes que entender que no puedes simplemente tirarte de cabeza al peligro porque eso no va a solucionar nada.

—¿Y atrapar a un par de adolescentes revoltosos sí?

Sam alzó las manos con fastidio.

—¿Qué más necesitas? Pusimos a Crowley en la calle, desenmascaramos a Zacarías y a Uriel.

—Uriel el que murió arrollado por un auto. Uriel el que no responderá por todas las vidas que quitó, —barbotó Dean, con el cuello moteado de rojo.

—¡Está muerto! ¿Qué más castigo necesitas?

—¡Quiero atrapar a Miguel! ¡Quiero que ése maldito cerdo...! —el teléfono timbró interrumpiendo a Dean—. ¡Diga! —contestó, luego de desenterrar el auricular de debajo de una pila de basura.

Sam se puso de pie y dio una vuelta por la oficina.

—Dije que no quería ver a nadie Greta, —bufó Dean al teléfono—. No me interesa si… Diles que no conozco a ningún James Novak...

Dean se interrumpió de repente y Sam volteó a verlo por si le había dado un ataque. La expresión de su hermano había mudado por completo.

—Ahora subo, —dijo, poniéndose de pie tan rápido que olvidó colgar el teléfono. Sam lo miró inquisitivamente—. Dice que hay un James Novak, del Inferno esperándome en el lobby.

—Dean… —Sam intentó advertirle que la prensa había publicado demasiados detalles acerca del caso y que podría ser un bromista, pero su hermano había arrancado su sombrero y su saco del perchero y ya corría escaleras arriba. Sam hizo su mejor esfuerzo para seguirle el paso pero, ante la imposibilidad de esquivar a las operadoras en la sala de comunicaciones con la facilidad de su hermano, se quedó atrás bastante pronto.

Dean alcanzó la recepción en menos de dos minutos y se detuvo en el escritorio de Greta el tiempo suficiente para comprobar que había escuchado bien.

—Sí, James Novak. Lleva media hora ahí parado y no quiso irse hasta que le avisara, —respondió ella como si se disculpara.

—Bien —asintió Dean—. ¿Dices que está en el lobby?

Greta hizo un gesto afirmativo y Dean abrió las puertas dobles de par en par. Una silueta se recortaba en la entrada, pero el sol estaba justo detrás y los ojos de Dean, acostumbrados a la oscuridad de su despacho, no conseguían distinguir ningún rasgo.

—¿Cas? —llamó en voz muy baja, por si todo esto era un sueño y la figura se desvanecía en el aire.

El hombre en la entrada dio un paso adelante y Dean reconoció de inmediato la gabardina beige pálido, gastada y descolorida, pero limpia.

—Dean, —respondió Castiel, andando todo el camino hasta las puertas dobles y extendiendo una mano huesuda en su dirección.

Dean la estrechó sin poder contener su sonrisa. Castiel se veía más alto, y demasiado delgado, pero estaba bien, estaba vivo y estaba ahí con él. Eso era todo lo que podía importarle.

 


End file.
